Miss Memory
by goddessa39
Summary: Buffy was James Potter's younger sister until the Council kidnapped her and faked her death. Years later, she makes her way back. alt. 'Anne in S6 BA. Liam and Elizabeth... Hogwarts... Maraders... eventual BAness. slightly redone 12204 HIATUS
1. 1: Changes

Title: **Miss Memory: Changes**

Author: Goddessa39  
Spoilers: None really. Otherwise it is edited flashbacks.

_Summary_:  
Buffy is James Potter's long lost twin sister, and is best friends with a girl named Lily Evans. She is nearly raised with her brother James 'Prongs' Potter, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Remus 'Moony' Lupin and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.  
However, because of the Watchers Council, she was forced to leave her home and go to America. When she refused, they kidnapped her, faked her death, sent her into the future a few years, and changed her memory. But they weren't prepared for her to remember. Actually, they weren't prepared for her period. But they don't know that do they? Thankfully, one of the secretaries 'misplaced' some files, and no one really remembered her.  
Now, she lives in Sunnydale California, and is in her last year of college atop the hellmouth. Her best friend (a Wicca) Willow Rosenberg is still urging her to date; but she wont. Her son and daughter, Elisabeth and Liam Summers live in LA with their 'aunt' Anne.

Chapter Summary: Buffy (_Eliszabeth_) Potter and her fellow Marauders in the past.

Timeline: Pre-slayer. _Btvs/hp (cuts off at S1 ATS, S5/6 btvs,? hp) you get your letter at 11 right? Oh well._  
Pairing: BA. JPLEP. etc.  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the fic, Liam, Elisabeth, Thomas, etc. I don't own BTVS or HP.  
_Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me knowing my work is read.  
Rating: (May change) PG  
Notes: Buffy's name is Eli**ZS**abeth, and her daughter's name is Eli**S**abeth.  
Changes: minor

* * *

**Miss Memory**

**Prologue**

_Buffy. Sixth year._

"But Ja-ames!" she whined, complainging more for the fun of it than for the need.

"Buffy! I already told you. Mom said that we aren't allowed to teach you how to do it." He still wanted to know how she even discovered that he and two of his three best friends had each connected with their animagus forms anyways.

Pause. "James. I already know how." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What?!" he gasped, and sometimes the blonde girl beside him wondered how he could be so clueless.

"Oh puhlease James! I am your twin sister, and around the rest of them 24/7. Did you really think I wouldn't find out easily?" She sounded perplexed, but then, James was a male. And has both a male of the species and her brother, he had no perception despite the fact that they were twins.

"Quit going through my head little sister." He replied annoyed. He knew that she could do it without him knowing. She could look through her twin's mind with ease.

"By two minutes, and maybe later." She replied. Eliszabeth grinned cockily at him and he just let it flow away from him. He could never keep something secret from her no matter how hard she tried.

"Buffy..." He started.

"I know, you'll tell, but when has that stopped me?" she asked, turning that over to him.

"Okay, Phoenix, what is your animagus form, then?" he asked, giving in. He knew it was the truth. She had been raised with him. After all, they were twins.

"Why do you think I picked 'Phoenix?'" she asked, giving the idea a start.

"But we've always called you 'Phoenix, Phoenix." He said, not quite getting it yet. What could she say, her brother was slow.

She sighed, annoyed, stopping him momentarily in his palce. "Yeah, but you know how I've always felt about them. Now I just know why." She told him. Inwardly, she already heard that comforting son within and could feel the him of cool air brush against her face.

"Cool…" he started. But he got annoyed and got back on subject. "But you still-" But he was cut off.

"I know, I know. Besides, Lily totally has a crush on you." She said, changing the subject with ease and quickly brought his mind along to the path she wanted.

_/"Buffy. You're brother is stupid beeping wannabe freak that ... clumsy oaf!" "Of course he is. He's a guy." "Yeah, but he's stupid, and rude, and, and just plain... rude." "Right." Looks thoughtful. "What?" "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking..." "What? Buffy, you've got that look..." "I don't have any look." "Yes. You have that look that you are planning something." "I'm not planning anything." "Okay, but if you do, then I'll have to beat you with my broom." "Okay. If I plan something that you don't like within the next few days, then you can beat me with a broom." Lily didn't catch the slip that would ensure Buffy's plan. She might have, but currently had her red head stuck in the nearest Potions book./_

"Really?-" He was speechless (and what Buffy knew as his looking excited) until he caught himself. "Wait. I don't care. Tell her to go and get a boyfriend," he said suddenly, catching himself. He had given up on Lily Evans. Really. There was nothing left of his stupid crush that Evans had done her best to, eh, crush.

_Honestly_.

"Oh, I plan to." She smirked

"Good." But inside, he was getting a little jealous and mad.

"Great." She said, as she saw the various quick-play emotions running across his strained face.

James, somehow, missed Buffy's mischievous smile as she directed the conversation away from the no-no and they both walked into the living room. Really, Eliszabeth didn't understand how he continued to think she was pure Gryffindor in that she could direct words any way she desired.

As Buffy stopped and James walked past her to the bathroom, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail were gathered in the living room.

"Phoenix," she rolled her eyes at the plead of the 'puppy dog,' "what is goin on in your head?" Sirius asked, though he'd never dare walk into it, as he saw the look on her face. The other two boys looked at her as well.

"Oh, nothin." She replied in a ditz-like manner. They didn't stop looking at her expectantly.

Buffy could easily act like the dumb blonde that many thought her to be. Very few people really realized that she was very smart, with a top IQ. No one really noticed how she could weasel her self out of anything. Of course, she had told the guys to kill her if she ever started acting the dumb-blonde 24/7. She needed her 'special time' to act herself.

The fact that she repeatedly packed her trunk and wardrobe with clothes was just something she liked to use for her feminine aura, despite the fact that she didn't have the hots for any of the boys at Hogwarts.

"Riiiiight... and I'm a potato covered in sour cream and onion." Wormtail said, unconsciously licking his lips.

Buffy looked at him. Doesn't matter how close she was to him and the others, she didn't really trust him. 'Well, I don't think that'll be far off in the future, say about 20 years.' she thought, before brushing off the thought. It wasn't like she was mean to him… but for some reason, Peter Pettigrew had always given her the creaps.

Although the young Hogwarts student knew that the sort of pudgy boy could not academicly intimidate her, there was just something that bothered her. But she would say nothing. He was her brother's friend.

But instead, she said, "Just James and his crush." she said nonchantily as she looked up to the ceiling with an innocent contemplative tone.

That perked the guys up. "Who?" Remus asked.

"That would explain that..." Sirius said, thinking about a dreamy, scowly look James had had the day before. Sirius knew his fellow marauder had not been really paying attention to the update plan at the moment.

"James has a crush?" Remus, Padfoot, and Phoenix looked over at Wormtail with a 'Duh!' look. He sat down with an embarrassed look on his face. Sometimes, Peter could be really oblivious.

Buffy turned back towards the rest of the group. "Of course, can't you guys tell?" she asked, pure self-assured arrogance nearly bleeding from her smile, her white teeth gleeming like a monstrous secret half scaring them away.

They looked at her with the look that said, 'if you don't tell us now...' and she just smirked. Intimidation of James's little sister was not something they were particularly good at; especially Moony despite his Werewolf status. He had such a calm and studious nature. Sometimes, she wondered how such a nice and sensical guy ended up with her brother and Sirius 'just dare me' Black.

"Well, if you don't already know, do you really think I'll tell you guys something that useful?"... She let the sentence end. "Give me a week; they'll be together by then." Turning away and ready to flee up the stares, she waved her tush seductively, not really meaning to make them look at her as a woman, but more to show how superior to the minds of young men that were not in the know.

They looked at each other (the boys) and a silence hung over the air while static jumped between them; they seemed to share one mind in a question. That's when the three guys tackled her as if they really did share one brain, and started tickling her mercifully.

"Who?" Padfoot jumped with the question.

"Do we know this girl?" Remus asked.

"It is a girl, right?" Sirius asked. He wasn't really being earnest, but he had to ask.

"Of course it's a girl, don't be dumb." Lupin responded.

"Is she pretty?" Wormtail asked, cheekily.

"How does he know her?" Remus asked.

"How does she know him?" Black asked, continuing on in their inane pattern.

"How do they know each other?" Lupin looked curious.

"Do they know each other?" Wormtail asked, truly sounding inane.

"Of course they do." Lupin said, this time speaking momentarily to Wormtail, but sounding as if he was adressing the world at large.

"They do right?" Padfoot asked.

And that's what and over-protective James found as he slowly slunk down the wooden stairs. "What the bloody-hell are you doin to Phoenix?!" he said aloud.

The boys jumped up, followed by Buffy, whose blouse and skirt were ragged with wrinkles. Her cloak from school lay abandoned on the floor.

At the look on his face, all four of them cracked up.

They'd continue their conversation later.

* * *

"What do you mean 'James is in the Forbidden Forest'?!" Buffy yelled at Sirius, as if he was the one responsible for looking out for James. Which wasn't true, it was Moony who had the unfortunate responsibility of making sure neither of those two did something too stupid.

"Well, it means-" He began, immediately screwing up his chance of surviving the youngest Potter; afraid that he was about to get an outburst out of the younger Potter twin, he winced and looked at the werewolf. Both knew that James got one of those dangerous Mt. Phoenix eruptions only a few weeks before, and he immdeiatly decided he wanted to live; James had turned and retreadted to a safe distance from her for a whole week straight. That had put the others in their place as well.

"Yeah. I get what it means. What I mean is 'How could you just let him go?!" She yelled again. Instead of echoing through the forest from the edge of the school as the tone and pitch was meant to, it seemed to cacoon the other Marauders in her voice and their very fear.

"Buffy, you know how he is when he is onto something." He said slowly, backing away as they tried to calm her. 'he is almost as bad as you.' He thought.

"Yeah, Sirius, I know." She said, forcing her rage back into her petite young body. "But you could have just called me!" She screamed right in his face. Then she walked off into the forest with a Lily, Wormtail, Sirius, and Remus all straggling behind her. She knew her way, it appeared.

* * *

"Yeah, I know Buffy… but," he weedled, "Lucius challenged me to the duel, and" he started, trying his best to make excuses for incurring her fury and wrath. He was afraid of his little sister when she got like this. Her blonde hair seemed to fizz and sparkle around her like Medusa. Little bright sparks of plasma seemed to float around her and hiss as if they were truly snakes dancing to her command.

She was worse then 'his lovely Lily,' whose hair seemed to alight in flame when angered.

"So what. Win." She said, knowing that the Potter line wouldn't back down from a good fight. "But be careful!"

He shrugged, just hapy that he got out of her stormy anger. But wasn't the calm before the storm? He seemed to think. "You know me." He said, without thinking.

She got that look in her eye and he instinctly knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Oh-kay, okay, I'll be careful." He returned, trying to save his hide so that he could actually go to the duel.

"You better be." Then she took a look at him and squinted her eyes, motioning for him to take her seriously. "James Henry Potter, If you die, I'm telling!"

He smiled then; he really did love his little sister. Even of she could be a handful. She was really protective.

* * *

The duel was over, and Lucius went and sulked, secretly, up to his room in Slytherin. The male marauders sighed in relief and smiled happily at James's winning.

And then, they saw them.

As the girls ran at the boys, a small sweeping motion was felt by all, but was soon ignored as Buffy's feared voice was heard. The boys tried to hide their reactions as they shook with fear.

"Prongs! I may be two minutes younger, but I am older in far more ways then you are! What do you think you are doing?!" She nearly screamed and ran at him. He had apparently done something quite dangerous, and she had seen them.

Sirius had gotten beside his best friend before her, knowing where the duel was going to end, instinctively.

"Yeah, oops...?" He said, trying to back away. His raggedy hair that never calmed seemed to retreat into a flat balck hat in fear.

"Oops? That's all you have to say?!" she seethed outraged. He, as well as the other three boys behind him got ready for her to blow up, and slowly moved backwards as well. And Lily, who was standing behind her, grinned happily at the about-to-be-punished boys.

"Well, at least its better then your last reason." Buffy said as she smiled.

Lily, who was as clueless as the boys for a second, got hot headed, so she finished it. Buffy stepped out of her way, as Lily walked up to a standing scared James, and seethed.

But before she got the chance to say anything, Buffy stepped up behind her and pushed her into James's arms; and before any of the boys, and Lily, knew it, they were kissing mindlessly.

Lupin, Black and Wormtail got pushed down. And when they realized what she did, they all had smiles on their faces. And then they all scowled for a second. Then Peter blushed, Sirius cracked up, and Remus said, "Well..."

Buffy smiled, satisfied. Then she thought about it. "Hey, It only took me five days." she looked down at the three on the ground. "Pay up." She put out her hand. She had a handful of money in her hand. Yeah, she was rich, but money was money after all...

They said a few more words in good fun, before the whoosh of something none knew was real, and preferred not to be called crazy by another if they told took place, and they were left to try to drag James Potter and Lily Evans apart. The couple preferred to be in the other's arms then anything else.

Buffy was contented, basically happy.

A week later, Hogsmaede was attacked by unidentified people who appeared to be death eaters, but with closer inspection, were found not to be. They were actually assassins hired by the watchers council to take out Buffy or capture her-whichever works.

One of the council operatives transfigured a bench near him into a replica of her body. She was chloroformed, and taken away.

The wizarding world was outraged at her death, and even though they were found not to be Voldemort's people, most wizards and witches ignored it, and the death of Buffy (Elzisabeth) Anne Potter was taken as a great tragedy to all. And the danger level for the dark lord rose higher.

The young lovable twin of James Potter had a great impact on the wizarding world. Little did she know, that she would have a great impact on the muggle world as well.

* * *

TBC of course. This is updated slightly. Lucius is no longer luscuous, (though truly I wanted to call him 'gross'ous) and there is some more to read inbetween so it isn't totally boring. Enjoy and I will try to locate my muse for this.


	2. 2: Captures Solace and Dark Hair

* * *

Title: **Miss Memory: Captured Solace and Dark Hair**

A/n: I was gonna put on the info like I always do… but screw it.

* * *

**Prologue: pt.2**

When Buffy awoke, she was in a dark room with ugly molding purple wallpaper. Well, it might have originally been a calm blue but age and mold seemed to infect the seams holding the room together. Elizsabeth shivered half in disgust and half in fear of whatever was happening to her. Death Eaters had taken her, she remembered, and she could taste something sour and wrong in her mouth. She was told some vague information of what was going on, and none of it really made any sense. She was too disoriented. What are the Death Eaters going to do to me?

Within an hour though, she felt a pain run through her, and she was shoved into a dark swirling vortex of some type of energy. Wrong, something inside her shouted, so wrong. She was being sent elsewhere, through time and the very edge of space. Her memories seemed to fold in by the trauma, only to be replaced by the same rugged men that were a little younger than before, and her brain felt like pins & needles on drugs.

But in the deepest part of her mind, there was something she did not voice or dare think of; what the Council didn't know, wouldn't kill them; yet. They might have changed her memories, but they didn't take the originals away as they were meant to.

* * *

Within a week prior to the kiss, they (Lily and James) were officially dating. And when Buffy was 'murdered,' they all became closer. She was Lily's best friend, and James's twin.

They all went through their last two years as close as brothers and sister, and before they got out of their last year, James Henry Potter and Lily Katrin Evans were engaged. They married the day after graduation, and her father walked her down the aisle. James's parents were just as happy for them. The other three Marauders stood in as best men, while Alice and another friend stood in for bride's maids. Lily's side remained empty, however. That was a place no on dared try to feel.

They had a grand reception with many old classmates, friends, and family greeting the bride in white.

But all of them felt a little lost, especially James and Lily, over the loss of Phoenix. But no one mentioned it; the tiny purple elephant was a piece of them stolen.

The wedding was big, yet comfortable and all of the attendees had a, mostly, wonderful time.

3 weeks later, Lily found out she was pregnant. They went through various names within a few weeks, and eventually decided on Harry, Harriet, Oliver, or Olivia. They didn't say it out loud, but both of them knew those names for something that Buffy had once said.

_/ "And if you can't choose names from the either side of the family, well, if you can see a little ball of fur on the kid when you pop 'em out, then name 'em after the ball of fuzz. But then if the kid is as bald as can be, you can go for something it reminds you of. Like, if you're partial to fruit, you can always name the kid something like Peary, Penn, or __Pearl__."/ (has nothing to do with the vampire named __Penn.__ The name just popped out.) _

9 months after their wedding night or maybe it was from the start of the honeymoon, they had a child. Head-first, a dark ball of fuzz was found. And within a few moments, Remus won 100 American dollars worth of wizarding money off of Sirius. It was a boy, a boy who was bound to grow up happy never knowing of his loving aunt but being held by two parents and three Godfathers. They named him Harry.

Harry. James. Potter.

Unfortunately, what was meant to be was forsaken. One trusted would betray them.

* * *

TBC of course. Well, I didn't realize that chappie was that short, but I have hope that the next will be at least a little longer. enjoy.


	3. 3: Gaining Sisters, Losing Brothers

Title: **Miss Memory: Gaining Sisters, Losing Brothers**

Chapter Summary: Buffy finds Dawn. Buffy's first actual death. This chapter is basically a little bit of her life as Buffy Summers, and not Buffy Potter.

Timeline: Post-S1, Pre-S2.

* * *

**Prologue: pt.3:**

Buffy woke up to the scent of bacon, pancakes, and strawberry syrup. She smiled as she heard her sister bounce out of bed. No one should be that perky in the morning.

She also remembered waking up to the house smells of food, and there was no bounce or giggle from the room next to her's. It was just a storage room then.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her head, and decided that Dawn was her sister, no matter if she had memories that were strange and did not include her sister. So she concentrated on the ones that had her sister in them, and eventually learned to block out the ones where she was an only Summers child.

She groaned as her sister jumped on her bed and pulled the covers off. Mentally, she played some images in her head of when it was her doing that to her brother at 12 o' clock in the afternoon.

She smiled then. She hadn't told anyone of the memories, and she wasn't planning to anytime soon.

But she promised herself that the next time she saw the man that took her from James, she planned to hurt him. Badly.

She remembered when she was the youngest, and she smiled. Now that she was the middle child, she was weirding out. Of course, she was the oldest as far as her mom, Joyce, and her dad, Hank, knew. She had power over her younger sister now, and she planned to use it as long as she could.

"Mom! Tell Dawn to leave me alone! It's my room!" She said in her whinny, putting voice that no one had ever been able to deny.

* * *

…Noted Time

**_Key:_**

/A time in the show/

_/A time in my BTVS timeline/_

/ "Buffy. Honey wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." "No we wouldn't want that."/

/ "Hi. I'm Buffy."/

/ "Is there a problem ma'am?" "Yeah, who are you and why are you following me?" "I know what you're thinking. But don't worry: I don't bite."/

/ "Yeah, he's kinda cute... in an annoying sorta way."/

/ "Giles, I'm sixteen years old! I don't wanna die!"

That night, while Buffy tried to prepare herself for her imminent death at the master's hands, she looked through old photo albums.

There was a picture with five-year-old Buffy and a newborn Dawn in her arms, in a pink blanket. Her own golden blonde hair was slightly curvy around her own shoulders. She was smiling into the camera with a sleeping Dawn in her hands. She remembered that Dawn's hair was the same shade of brown that James had.

Another picture was of when they were both curled up in her bed. They were out cold for the night, and in Buffy's bed. Mr. Gordo lay between them, keeping them safe. It was Buffy's stuffed toy, but Dawn felt almost as safe with him. She herself was nine, and Dawn was four.

One of her favorite pictures was on the last page. It had them playing in the sand at the beach. Her parents hadn't started to fight yet, and they were blissfully unaware of the things that would start happening. Both of the Summers children were playing at the sand in their pink and purple bathing suits.

There was a sand castle with Barbie's placed around it, and Mr. Gordo on top of it like it was his throne. They had spent a few hours on it, and it really was impressive.

The sun was high in the sky and there were enough clouds to make it comfortable. They were both tanned, and neither had any sunburns yet, although both Joyce and Hank had burns.

They had played in the water hours after that.

Buffy remembered how, hours later, they had both gone home and made a fort in the front room with chairs and stools, blankets, pillows, and put snacks and flashlights in it. They had fallen asleep in it with smiles on their faces. The pillows had surrounded them in comfort and they hadn't had to wake up until ten the next morning for the Sunday breakfast they had every week.

There was a picture of the two of them sleeping there too. About two months later, the fights had started and they had built a fort in Buffy's large walk-in closet, making it like that fort, where they had board games and other goodies to amuse themselves while Joyce and Hank Summers fought.

She thought about a lot of her good childhood while she looked at the album.

Dawn came in later, and seeing the look on her sister's face, asked her what was wrong. Buffy changed the subject, saying that nothing was wrong, and they talked about some of their fun times. Dawn decided that Buffy was just being a little nostalgic for their childhood.

She changed her mind when Buffy started talking about something else.

"Promise me something Dawn." She had said out of the blue.

"What?" The younger Summers had asked, a little startled at the change of subject.

"You won't go out in the dark if I'm not with you." Buffy said, somewhat cryptically.

Dawn looked at her, and took in her appearance. She was kind of looking frizzy around the edges. "Sure." She said, not really sure what the hell her older sister was doing.

"Promise." Buffy said, demanding soundly.

"Fine, I promise that I won't go out alone at dark without you." Dawn said to her. She was starting to get worried.

"Good." Buffy said, and nodded.

Then they had changed back to lighter subjects and Dawn had left soon after. Joyce had come in soon after that, and shown Buffy the dress she had bought her for the dance that night. Buffy seemed happy about it, but kind of down about something else, but Dawn couldn't place why.

Before Buffy left the house though, she went to Dawn's room and showed off her dress. When she saw the longing look on her sister's face, as well as the thinking look on Dawn's face, meaning that she was worried, she sighed and smiled, and before her mom could finish climbing the stairs with a camera, she said, "I'll be back someday... right now, I just gotta get away." Buffy made it sound kind of comical. But even to herself, it sounded remorseful.

When she went out that night, Dawn followed her, knowing something bad was going on since Buffy hadn't told her: First to Willow's, and then to the library. When she left, it was night, and Dawn still followed her.

It wasn't as if she was breaking her promise. She was with Buffy. She just hoped her sister didn't realize it.

But Dawn watched as her sister followed the little boy that her sister apparently knew, and followed him down into the sewer system (Ewww! wouldn't you be grossed out too?!) and horrified, watched as the Master drank from Buffy, and left her in the water.

She was so shocked that she couldn't move, and was very glad when Xander and Angel came around a corner, and gave her CPR. She was too shocked to do anything.

She was about to follow when a fledgling was suddenly behind her. It grabbed her from behind, hauled her up, and laughed at her being so weak.

He was dust before Dawn realized what she was doing.

When she fell to the ground, she stared at the piece of wood she had taken from her sister's purse, and almost always carried around. She had staked a vampire without thinking, and hadn't had to do much. She leaned against a cement block and tried to push herself up; The cement beneath her hand crumbled and flung itself away from the force.

When she got her bearings back, she ran out of there and went to the school. That's where Buffy had said the Master was going. When she got there, she saw Buffy on the roof of the library, and the Master there as well.

'Buffy was right, he is like a pale bat in the face, only a lot uglier.' She thought.

Apparently, all of her senses were heightened. She concentrated as she hid behind a wall, and heard her sister. "I may be dead, but at least I'm still pretty, which is more then I can say for you." Dawn wanted to laugh, but the amount of vampires that were around would definitely be too much to take, even though many had already run.

/ "Yeah. Buffy died and everything."/

She waited until she couldn't see any more vampires, and stepped away from the wall. She had to quickly step back into hiding when she caught sight of the others. But she had already been seen by her sister, and only her sister and Buffy motioned for her to go home. The others didn't notice though. Angel was the only one that might have but he was watching Buffy's face mostly, and plus, she was busy talking. The others were ahead of them.

They had gone to the dance and had some fun. Even Angel, with his 17th century manners managed to have some fun with Buffy. Giles had a nice conversation with Ms. Calendar, and she even managed to drag the watcher out for a dance.

When Buffy got home that night, she went to her room automatically and both of the sisters talked. They slept in her bed like they did ritually when they were little.

Buffy sighed about the strength and super senses and stuff. She tested her and found that it was below beginning-slayer level, but she wouldn't know why she would have slayer powers. She checked again and sighed in relief that Dawn wasn't a potential. But it still didn't explain why she had strength.

Soon though, both agreed not to tell anyone, and still teach her. But Dawn wasn't allowed to use her strength unless it was a life and death situation, and it had to be used to save a life.

They agreed easily on some of the stuff and Dawn was kind of miffed not to be a potential or a slayer. But when Buffy filled her in on the prophecy, and she thought about how her life would be out of her hands, she was relieved.

_/Later on, Buffy had found that Dawn wasn't a potential. She was already a Slayer./_

* * *

When Buffy came home all upset and moody after that summer, it was only partially her death that was on her mind. It was more then nightmares of the Master, growing feelings for Angel from the fuzzy happy feelings starting in the alley. Her sister had been attacked, and a nest of vampires planned to eat her and possible turn the slayer's sister.

They had just kidnapped Dawn as bait, and Buffy had gone in. But Dawn had bled from a dumb fledgling, and she had had to use her strength, causing the vamps to move her. They planned to bleed her.

Buffy found them though and Dawn wasn't seriously hurt. The sisters, but mostly Buffy, took out the whole large nest of about 40 vampires. Buffy was very angry and her temper was high with it. When she returned to Sunnydale, she had run into a vampire that had managed to escape, and had killed it savagely.

It hit her that Dawn was in danger, and she had gone on defensive on everybody unintentionally.

Dawn had been very careful on how much strength and stuff she used more then ever, and she continued to do so.

The sisters were your average fighting like I-don't-get-along-with-and-hate-my-sister sisters in the public eye. But secretly, they were close, almost like identical yet non-identical twins would be, but not. The age thing was definitely part of it. Buffy trained Dawn secretly and it was hidden from the gang from the beginning.

Angel had caught them once in one of the old warehouses that were never used, but Dawn hadn't been using her strength, so they easily covered with Buffy telling him snidely that Dawn wanted lesson so she would have some.

Dawn had done some okay kicks that any normal person would be able to do with a tad bit of work, and he accepted the answer.

He left when Buffy said she was going to take Dawn home, and patrol. He would have usually met her, but the sun came out about two hours after he left, so he didn't have much time.

It was good that Dawn had the slayer ability to not need much sleep.

But the main thing that kept Buffy haunted, and made her want to kill everything around her; demonic bars carried the news further from the central British wizarding world. Voldemort had been defeated. But in the process, Lily and James Potter were dead.

* * *

TBC obviously. How am I doing? The las two chapters haven't changed much, I know, but at least my spellcheck sorta works now. And yeah, I realize it is kinda boring.


	4. 4: Birthdays and Life

Title: **Miss Memory: Birthdays, and Life**

Summary: In this chapter, there is a short update of the 2nd season. Buffy tells Dawn about her night.

Timeline: S2

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me knowing my work is read.

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Pt.4 Noted Time

/ "I love you, I try not to. But I can't stop." "Me, me too."/

/ "Willow says 'Kick his ass.'"/

/ "No weapons… no friends… no watcher… No hope. Take all that away, and what's left?" Sword moves, and she catches it. "Me." /

Dawn awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulders. At first she was annoyed, but then the night before came back to her.

Buffy had come in with a vampire that she had told Dawn to stay away from. Then they had told their mom about it and Joyce had somewhat snapped.

She tried to explain quickly, and then had to do something.

Then her mom's words rang through her mind. _/"If you walk out that door don't even THINK about coming back._"/ And Buffy had walked out.

Dawn didn't blame her though, knowing that whatever Buffy had to do was really end-of-the-world important.

Buffy hadn't told Dawn of a Slayer's destiny when the blonde first became the Slayer, but Dawn had always helped Buffy through her hard times. Because of their even newer bond due to being Slayers (with secrets) each trusted the other more than just about anyone else.

Ever since Buffy's seventeenth birthday, the night the blonde Slayer had come home with a crying-keening sound, Dawn knew that she never, ever wanted to ever hear such a sad sound again; but it is well-known that Slayers rarely get anything they want. Though the cry on her own birthday had been freaky, it was the same sound later that had told her something bad was going to happen. If it wasn't already going on.

She groggily opened her eyes, and instantly sobered from her dreams when she saw her sister, blonde hair straight and green eyes blank, deadened.

"Buffy." She said with relief.

Then she saw the bag. "What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, and then bent down to her sister, and cuddled with her for a few moments. Dawn Marie loved this but the fear in her own heart hastened her heartbeat. She questioned her sister quietly but got shut up.

"Dawn, I need to tell you this:

"I made love with Angel on the night of my birthday, and he lost his soul because of this stupid gypsy curse that they never told him about. So he became Angelus again. He sent Drusilla over, and she killed Kendra. The others got hurt, and he tortured Giles to see how he could open this portal to destroy the world. And he finally tricked him into giving him the information." Dawn was goggling at all of the information. And was piecing it together: why she had heard Buffy cry every night, and she had been so closed off. "So I went in and Xander met me half way, and we started on. He said that Willow said to "Kick His Ass." So we went in and, and Xander got Giles out and I staked some vampires and got into a really close fight with Angelus. Xander left with Giles to the hospital. And I was about to kill him, when something went through me, and then through Angel, and I know, I knew what had happened- Willow returned his soul and Xander didn't tell me, and then the portal opened behind him, and I kissed him and said I love him and then I had to stick the sword through his gut and then he went into the portal and it disappeared and so did my Angel, and Xander was gone with Giles and I was all alone and I wished I didn't do it but I had to so that my baby would be fine and that's the only reason and I still cant believe I did it and why didn't Xander tell me and..."

She quit talking and Dawn saw the look in her eyes that meant she was deep in thought or elsewhere.

Within a few minutes, Buffy came back and kissed Dawn on the head. "Don't tell Mommy 'kay?" Dawn nodded.

Buffy stood warily and Dawn found herself missing her sister's presence already.

Buffy smiled down at her sister and picked her bag up. Despite the fact that they practically weighed the same, the older slayer held her like she was a small doll.

"Buffy, where will you go?" She asked curiously.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know. She hadn't really thought about it. "When are you coming back?"

Buffy stopped for a second, and then looked directly at her sister. She bent down and kissed Dawn's head in a way that big sisters did in fairy tales, and Buffy always did to Dawn when they were alone.

When she stood up, she simply shrugged again and looked at her.

"I'll be back someday. Right now, I just gotta get away."

And with that, nothing but a breeze was left in her place. Buffy was out of the room, and Dawn was left staring at the spot where Buffy last stood in tears and cold.

As she went back to sleep, she was stuck with the broken, yet hopeful look in her sister's eyes. Even with the little hope there, Dawn hoped to see those eyes soon, but not the eyes of a broken person such as Buffy.

The nightmares of the broken eyes alone were haunting.

It wasn't 'till after Buffy had fled, that Dawn had registered all of her sister's words.

She smiled slightly in her head. She was going to be an aunt.

After that knowledge of what Xander had done passed through her head, her crush was, well, crushed.

No more liking Xander for this Summers slayer.

* * *

TBC obviously. OMG, this is so boring to even me. I would rewrite the whole thing if I could but I know it would cause me to lose interest. I'm sorry for those who like Xander; I don't. I'm sorry for all of those who don't like Buffy/Angel, Dawn and the B/A kids. I do. I'm sorry for all those who love Joyce, because I could do without her.

Or maybe I'm not sorry at all.


	5. 5: LA, Anne, Portals, Kids, and Life

Title: **Miss Memory: LA, Anne, Kids, Portals, and a Life Apart**

Chapter Summary: This chapter is basically in update to season S5; but there are definitely parts that have been added and/or changed.

Timeline: S3-S5

**Anagogic**: an.a.gog.ic –adjective

1. of or pertaining to an anagoge.  
2. _Psychology_. deriving from, pertaining to, or reflecting the moral or idealistic striving of the unconscious: _anagogic image; anagogic interpretation._

* * *

**My Buffy verse**: _just some highlights to get some idea_

/ "Hi. I'm Anne. Do you have place I can stay?"/

/ "I know you. Anne. You're one of the many teens just running away from home, looking for a place to run away to. Congratulations! You've found the place."/ A demon named 'Ken' says this while Buffy and a few others are locked in bars in the hell dimension.

/ "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. And you are?"/

/ "Now that we've killed the demons, and gotten the prisoners, what do you say to just getting out of here?"/

/ "How far along are you?" "Four months" "Wanna take over the shelter?" "Nice plan."/

/ "Okay, Buffy. Just one more push," she is sweating and crying openly. "Oh! I see a head!"/ The twins were born, and Buffy bled. She died for a few minutes until Anne got the bleeding under control and the mage nearby helped her soul back.

/ "Congratulations! It's a boy, and a girl! What are you going to name them?" "Liam Connor James Summers-O'Connor, and Elizabeth Kendra Lily Summers-O'Connor." "Where did you get the names form?" "Old family, and their father."/

/ "Buffy, they're already a month old. Are you going to baby them 24/7?" "Yes. Absolutely!"/

/ "Okay; So we go to the other dimension and clean it up a bit, okay a lot, and make it our home so we'll all be safe?" "Yep. That's about right." "Good thinking Anne." "Thanks, and you know it's really Buffy." "Sure." "But I can't call you Lily 'cause I already have a sister-like friend with that name." "Oh, really? What happened to her?" "She was murdered." There was a pause. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who?" "Voldemort." "Who?" "A dark, evil wizard." "I think I'm gonna need a back-story." "Yeah, sorry. I'll tell you all about my life, or lives, when we finished cleaning up." "Cool." "When's the gang coming over?" "Gunn's bringing them over a little later, while Alonna is gonna help." "Cool, I wonder if Gunn is cute." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I don't really care, but she did say he was mildly handsome."/

/ "Hey Anne, come meet my brother. He-" "We're under attack!" someone yelled. Buffy ran to see what was going on, and left her babies with Lily-Anne. She never got the chance to see Gunn, but he was always around, just not around her. /

/ "Well, now that that's done with, how have you been?"/

/ "So, you wanna get heavy on the magics now?" "Pretty much." "Cool. Count me in." "Me too." Alonna said. "So, we get the twins settled, and we get the spells ready. Then, viola, instant house, and we can set up a nice little area for a medical space for some of the nice demons that come by, and-" "Buffy! Shush! We have plenty of time to plan that stuff. Let's just get the cleanup finished, and the house done, and then we can start on that stuff." "Okay, okay, I'm going a little bit fast here, I know." "No hard feelings. You're just dragging yourself down in the dirt a little." "I just want everyone to be safe."/

/ "Whoa. We got the house done, and it only took us a couple of weeks. Wanna move in?" "Definitely." "Cool. Let's make the house look like we live in it." "You mean with ancient weapons and magical things." "Of course. But my scythe stays in my room."/

/ "Buffy, it's been two years, don't you think you should go home now?" "No, not really." "Too bad, you're going back to Sunnyhell. But just remember that you can't tell anyone." "Yeah, I know. But I have to tell Dawn. That's given. You know, even if the PTBs were to allow me to tell anyone, I don't think I would come up with the nerve to tell anyone what I've been doing with my life since I left." "You miss him." "Yeah, I still wake up screaming."/

* * *

When Buffy came back, she went into her room, and very quietly unpacked. It was late, and her mom and sister were asleep.

She laid her new customized twin guitars against the closet mirror, and put her old one in the cubby room; then she went and got her sister. She picked her up, and took her to her own room. Dawn slowly awoke and smiled when she saw Buffy's blonde halo of hair.

"I'm the proud mom of Liam Connor James and Elizabeth Kendra Lily Summers-O'Connor. But they're going to stay with some friends of mine in LA, since I can't risk anyone else knowing about them." She said quietly so only Dawn could hear.

Dawn frowned at that, but they were already on Buffy's bed. Buffy on the right, cradled Dawn, and they fell back asleep like they used to do when they were kids every night. The younger sister shrugged mentally; she would get her big sister to tell her everything later, including how she could have had the kids already.

When Joyce awoke that morning, she slowly went to Dawn's room, and opened the door to make sure she was still there. Buffy's disappearance had made the mother paranoid. When she only saw the covers on the bed, she was wide awake. She took a quick look around, and then hurried to Buffy's room to see if she fell asleep in there.

When the door opened, her breath caught as she saw both of her daughters curled up in her oldest daughter's bed, with the room back to normal. She smiled slightly at that. It meant that Buffy was back. Guilt ate at her and she swore to do better, to understand what her daughter went through. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you were looking at it, she could never be able to understand.

She stood in the doorway for almost an hour when her body got tired of that position. She moved off of the doorway, and went to cook breakfast. It was Sunday, meaning no school or work. So good large breakfasts were normal.

She smiled slightly. It was good to have both her daughters, her family, under one roof again.

Of course, she never did find out about the twins.

_/ "Buffy?" "Mom."/_

Over in LA, Alonna (yes, Gunn's sister), Lily or Anne-whichever you preferred to call her, the new slayer Hope, and two potentials, and a couple of others along with Alonna's little boy all stayed at the 'shelter' with them.

It had plenty of room, and once Buffy had defeated the demons in that little dimension place, the portal had closed, and they had found a lot of money inside the shelter. It was also paid up for a long time- year's worth of time. That made sense, since the demons that had 'run' the shelter didn't ever want to be caught up with having to go through government checks through the building. They started making it into a house, as well as a shelter.

It had a basement level, a floor level, and also a second story. They used a large front room with two bathrooms for the actual shelter common place, with other rooms for separate people and victims. There was a large kitchen over to the side where some hired people and others would cook the daily meals. There was an unseen area behind it with the actual other stories, levels, and space they made into a large house.

They made seven rooms into bedrooms. One for Lily/Anne, one for Buffy, one for Alonna, and four extra. They had a nursery made up quickly, and another master-size bedroom for when the kids would be old enough to have actual beds.

There were four bathrooms in the actual house-part and a good size kitchen. They had two living rooms worth of space, and other rooms.

It took them three months too get everything in working condition, and house-like. They were all happy with the end result. This being Buffy's sixth month, and Alonna's fifth, they called a demon doctor in from the other dimension, and they all were happy to find the demon that was nice, and eager to get along and make friends by the name of Clem. He had worked with other doctors, and although he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon, he was really cheery and knew what he needed to know.

Clem was happy with them and decided to stay there even after the birth. He didn't like his home dimension, and the girls were friends with him soon.

Soon after they met, they all found the others had musical talent. Alonna could drum, and Anne/Lily didn't have a bad voice. Buffy could sing beautifully, and play the guitar really well.

They spent some of their free time playing music for fun and sometimes for money around town. They met up with an anagogic demon named Lorne soon too, and became friends.

Buffy was very traumatized after what she had to do to Angel, and Lorne helped her out a lot. Buffy and Alonna swore themselves, Anne, Clem, Lorne, and everyone else they met to secrecy about the babies and what they did. They didn't want anyone to find out about them.

Alonna's son, Thomas Gunn, was a quarter Bracken demon. She met up with a guy named Tom who was half-Bracken and they were in a relationship. He had been killed by a pack of vampires though, and about a week later, she had found out that she was pregnant. She had run into Buffy about a week later when she was captured by those demons from the shelter and had been rescued. She had formed an instant friendship with the tiny, pregnant slayer.

And Buffy's kid, well kids, had one of the strongest slayers for a mother and the Scourge of Europe for a father. No one would really care that it was the soul's kid and not the demons, it wouldn't matter. They would be endangered if they were found out.

One of the homeless people that came by got into trouble a lot, and she was only a year behind Buffy. Buffy felt some kind of kinship, and when she found out where else she had felt that (Kendra) she checked. The girl was a potential. And her name was Hope.

Within a few weeks, they had run into more young homeless kids that would be good in the fight against evil. They took in four more girls, and two guys. Buffy was surprised to find another two potentials. Their names were Jessica, and Lauren.

She quickly brought Hope into their little group and introduced everything. The girl was shocked, but glad to have a purpose. And if she would some day be 'Chosen' then at least she would have something to protect. She took the place as a friend and great ally greatly, and was part of their group, their family, immediately.

Lorne helped them all out as much as he could, and they were a hit in his new demon karaoke bar. They were doing well for themselves. But he still questioned as to why he could rarely read Buffy's aura.

At 8 months, Buffy was really big. She just wrote it off since she was so small. But when she went into labor at that 8th month, Clem and Anne hurried and delivered her son, and then her daughter. It was quite shocking.

But something went wrong and Buffy started bleeding badly. She soon passed out after naming her babies, and her heart slowed down. It stopped for a couple of minutes, and everyone was quite scared. But Clem fixed the problem and Lily-Anne and Alonna did some health and healing spells and some quick things, and Buffy was quickly resurrected. She had died again, and the funny thing was, Hope had been called.

Hope was kind of excited, and kind of freaked. She had this power now, but was she ready for it? She adjusted quickly though, and that was that.

Alonna had her son Thomas at nine months, two months after Buffy had given birth.

The babies themselves were fine, and didn't start crying until Buffy's heart stopped beating. Each of them had golden blonde hair like their mothers, and eyes that were a mix between their mother's and father's. They were emerald green that would turn grey when unhappy, but they had dark brown rings around the green spheres, accounting their father's half. It was striking. They had a gentle roundness to themselves that all babies had, and softness from their mother's side. But they also had some partly chiseled features that they got from Angel's side. They were beautiful, even if Buffy wasn't biased, they were her babies.

The portal opened a few weeks later, and Buffy had spent time after the kids were born, going down there killing demons, collecting things like pottery, scrolls, magic stuff, objects, and other things that she had found. There were also a lot of books there.

Thomas was a light brown skin tone, and had light brown eyes and dark brown hair. He looked a lot like his mother and Uncle Gunn. Not that he knew the man. He had to go help another gang a few cities away for a year, and when he came back, Alonna didn't have the time to tell her brother about him. She was vamped within a few weeks, and thankfully did not give anything away as a vamp.

But soon, Buffy found that she would have to go back to the hellmouth if the death level was any way to tell. It had almost doubled from when she was there, and now, it was getting bad.

She knew she would have to, but she really didn't want to, except to see her sister, and Willow, Giles, Cordy, Oz, and kind of her mom. She was her mom after all. She was hesitant to see Xander though. She was afraid that she would punch him and beat the crap out of him before he explained himself.

She managed not to, and decided not to tell anyone about what he did. She would give him some mercy, though he never offered the same.

She visited every week or two when nothing bad was going on though; she was quite in love with her babies and the scoobies often grated on her nerves. All they did was bring up her own mistakes without even questioning the reason behind most of them, and they acted like they were always perfect.

Managing to never get caught by spending hours or even a couple days with them, and sometimes with Dawn too, in the other dimension, Buffy spent far longer than other slayers in a sort of contented peace. They had cleaned that area up with magic, and it was made a neutral spot for that dimension.

She just hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

_/ "Dawnie, I have to talk to you." "What is it Buffy?" "Do you wanna come with me to LA?" "Why?" "Just come on. I want you to see them." "Okay. Are you gonna tell mom?" "No, we'll be back before she notices we're gone."/_

/ "Hey! Buffy's back." "You deserted us!"/

/ "Pat's dead." "Mom. I'm so sorry." "It's okay honey."/

/ "But, what if, do you think he could come back?"/

/ "Buffy." "Angel?"/

/ "How could you hide a murderer?"/

/ "Lily-Anne, I don't know if I can go back there and just let them treat him like that. Xander, h-he just totally blows up in my face about him or us or anything remotely close, and he was the one that was originally at fault for me leaving in the first place- if he had just told me then I wouldn't have left in the first place and-" "Mommy. Why are you crying?" "Nothing baby girl. I just got worked up over a friend of mine baby girl." She told Elizabeth. "Then why are you talking like that?" Liam asked. "Like what?" "Like you're about to have a panic attack." "I just go worked up over it." "Mommy, can you tell us about your life when you're not here, when you're with Auntie Dawnie more?" her daughter asked. Buffy looked at her. "Are you sure?" she asked her five year olds. They nodded, and she told her the non Pg-13 parts of her life that she could remember, since she hadn't gotten sleep in days. /

/ "Hi, I'm Faith. You must be B."/

/ "Okay, I'm gonna go out on a leaf and say there's a new slayer in town."/

/ "Hungry and Horny." /

/ "Faith, you just killed a man!" "You don't get it B. I. Don't. Care."/

/ "Angel, what's up? And don't tell me 'nothing.' You have 'something face'."/

/ "I want my life to be with you," "I don't."/

/ "You did it B. You killed me."/

/ "This doesn't change anything. It doesn't mean that I don't" "I know."/

/ "Dammit, Angel. Drink!"/

/ "Well, it's safe to say that when your life is in danger you can hurt the one you say you love."/

/ "I'm leaving Buffy. Right after the Ascension. I'm not gonna say goodbye."/

/ "I can't breathe Will- I feel like I can't breathe!"/

When Angel returned, she had to fight the urge to tell him. There was never a right time, and once he had decided to leave, she didn't want him to stay for charity or what would feel like duty. She wanted him to stay because he wanted to, because he was ready.

/ "He left. After the Mayor." "Why?" "He said he didn't want to be with me." "Oh, Buffy" "I know. But I still can't breathe."/

/ "Liam, Elizabeth," "What is it 'bout auntie 'Lonna?" "She felt like she wasn't all there without him, with your daddy in hell. Since he left her all alone. But now that he's gone willingly, it hurts worse." "How come daddy isn't allowed to know?" "I don't know babies. The PTBs won't let your mommy tell anyone else." "Why?" "I wish I knew, but I don't."/

/ "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday too you two. Happy birthday to Liam-and-Elisabeth, happy birthday to you two. Blow out the candles!" "What did you wish for?" "I can't tell." "It'll ruin the wish." "How's it feel to be six now?" "Lumpy." "Lumpy?" "Yes." "What's lumpy suppost to be?" "Don't ask me."/

/ "Mommy! There's a gold and red birdie at the window!" "Griffin?!" "Where?!" "No, it's my phoenix, her name is Griffin."/

/ "Hi, welcome to UC Sunnydale!"/

/ "Beer bad!"/

/ "She's evil! Kathy is evil!" "Are you sure that this is Buffy?" "Not in the least."/

/ "Yeah, especially with Dead boy's visit and all,"/

/ "Human? How?"/

/ "So, we stay in touch. We just," "Yeah, don't." Touch. Crash of kitchen table. Orgasms. Fun. NC-17 stuff./

/ "Right. I'll go start, forgetting."/

/ "Spike! Leave me alone!" "Every slayer has a death wish. And I'm gonna be there when you admit it."/

/ "Buffy, what's wrong?" "Nothing." snort! "It's my m-mom. She has a t-tumor."/

/ "You treat me like nothing!"/

/ "He's the type of guy that comes along once in a lifetime." /

/ "He actually said that to me! Can you believe him 'Lonna?! He actually tried to scold me for not loving Riley, when I told them not to push him towards me anyways!"/

/ "Buffy, Alonna, sh-she's dead." "What?!"/

/ "Mommy, why can't aunty 'Lonna come back?" "She can babies, she just won't. I don't think she should. She got turned into a vampire." "How come?" "I don't know." "Buffy, where are you going?" "To kill her sire?" "Where?" "Let's find out. I'll take out the rest of the bloodline while I'm at it." "I talked to Gunn." "What'd he say?" "He went to AI" "Oh." "Be careful." "You know me." Dawn turned to her. "Buffy- If you die, I'm telling!" "Copycat. Fine, fine. I'll be careful."/

/ "What did you do Buffy?" "I got rid of the whole bloodline." "What are you under again?" "I'm stuck with Seyourin." 'Death Giver.'" Anne replied./

/ "Hey Angel! I just got off with a witch doctor in New York. He said that a whole bloodline of vampires was whipped off of the vamp-family-tree here in LA." "Does he know who?" "She said it was Seyourin, 'Death Giver.'" "Do we know who this player is?" "No, but the good doctor said that this warrior is a warrior for light that is so strong, that she goes into hell to kill some of the demons that pester the earth." "Helpful." "Yeah, and on our side, so let's be careful that you don't run into her- she might mistake you for a big bad."/

/ "Mom? Mom? Mommy? Mom. Mom. mom. Mom. Mom! Mommy!" "Giles. I need, you to come over. It's my mom."/

/ "What's wrong with Mom? Is she okay?"/

/ "Mommy, what's wrong?" "It's your grandma." Dawn was quiet. She hadn't said anything. "What's matter with Grams?" "She had an aneurism. I found her." "Oh god, Buffy…"/

/ "I just heard. I'm sorry Buffy." "No, I'm really needy right now." "Let me, I can handle it." "Always."/

/ "I'm not real. Is this real? What am I?"/

/ "So she's not real?" "No, but she's my sister. She's real now."/

/ "And the Buffy-Birthday curse strikes again."/

/ "Gee, you come down here for your birthday, and you get twice the trouble."/

/ "Buffy, snap out of it!"/

/ "Sorry Wills, but I killed my sister."/

/ "She was made outta me."/

/ "Giles, I won't kill her." "I know but" "If she dies, I quit. For good."/

/ "Cause it's always the blood. Blood is life children; it's what makes you breathe, what makes you hard. Why do you think we vampires feed off it? It's life."/

/ "Big Day."/

/ "Glory, you're not the brightest God in the heavens are you?"/

/ "Dawn listen, there's not much time..."/

_/ Buffy Anne Summers._

_Beloved Sister. Devoted Friend._

_She saved the World_

_A lot. /_

TBC obviously. There was a lot of reoccuring pieces in this. I'm sorry. And much of it that is supposed to get italicized or put in bold goes to normal after you save it on this program thingy, so it isn't perfect.


	6. 6: In a Box, and Watching a Sister

Title: Miss Memory:**In a Box, and Watching a Sister**

Summary: Buffy gets out of her grave. There is some more to catch you up on my 'timeline.' She asks an important question.

Timeline: S6

A/N: The first part or two will be confusing. When Buffy got out of her grave, she was really, uhm, confused.

Memories have …three… dots on the side.

* * *

**Prologue: pt.6**

/ "I'm leaving for England. I'm a watcher, and without a slayer, I have no place here anymore."/

/ Pink scratchy, coffin, darkness, ground, mud, panic, screams, struggles. Punch. Kick. Scratch. Dig. Up, up, up. Reach for breath. Can't breathe, need air. Not much staleness left. Dig, reach. Void, breathe, gasp, pull, out. Headstone. Fire, flames, ugly skin, and herself in chains. Pulled apart.

"Buffy! Noooo!" pulled apart.

Run. Hide. Kick. Hit. Done. Where? Home? Alley behind the Bronze.

…"Why are you following me?"…

Sink down against the wall.

…"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."…

People are coming. Hide, stay still. Don't look. Who are they? What do they want? I can't hear them. Pain, sting, scratch, breathe. Don't touch me. Who are they? What are they saying. Demons, skin. Piercings, mean evil. Don't touch.

… "What if I don't want a friend?"…

Friendly? Weapons, laughs, cackles. Evil, bad. Stand, not in charge, she takes over.

…_fightanddie_…

punch. Kick. Hit, slash, toss, bang. Bump, catch, it, smack, attack, punch, throw, squeeze. Demons all gone.

… "I didn't say I was yours."…

Don't touch me- I said don't touch. Why can't they hear me?

Where's home. I can't find home. Home was here, and he left and I died. Who am I? Where? Whimper. Run. Look, find, see. Can't find home. Climb. I was here. Where is here? Where is home.

… Jumping. Falling? Flying? Heaven? ...

Not home. Down walk, jump, leap, ground. Ouch. Where's home? Where'd he go?

Jump, run, kick, find, look, feel. Follow the pull home. Run, breath, sit, run, don't stop till you get home, where.

Fire, flames, can't find. Four pulls. Which one? Close one. Where. Find. Brownish hair, teary eyes?

"Buffy?"

Am I Buffy? Yes I'm Buffy. I'm here? Where's here? Where am I? James?

Hug kiss, struggle, cuddle, walking. House, familiar, shake head, stop look, listen. Home? Almost.

"Ho-ome?"

"Buffy, it's Dawn- your sister. Buffy, you're in Sunnydale. We'll get you home soon, okay?" Prongs?

Nod, will go home.

Bleached blonde. Yell, bathroom, clean the cuts. Ouch. Hurts, stings, bends knuckles. Cuts, blood. I can't feel it.

… "Dammit, Angel! Drink!"…

Angel. He's home. Where's home. I wanna go home.

/ "Mommy?!" "Buffy… Oh my God! You're back!"/

/ "Dawnie, I was in heaven, and they pulled me out of it." "Oh, Buffy…"/

* * *

_Note_:

The scoobies never called Giles to tell him that she was back because they didn't want to cause him any pain if she died again soon. I am aware that it wouldn't happen that way, but work with me here. Pretend that he was never notified.

He knows of the wizarding world because he was one, but being a watcher, his father took him out before he could finish his seven years, and he was strictly trained on how to be a Watcher.

He went to Hogwarts, and was a noticeably good student, but work with me here.

……………………….

/ "That's right, you came back wrong, slayer."/

/ "I-its Angel. H-he knows. I have to go see him, now."/

/ Buffy?" "Hey." "They don't know, do they?" "What?" "Don't play dumb with me Buffy, you haven't told them." "I can't. They're so happy that they took me out of hell, that they can't see it." "Oh, Buffy..." "I can't fit in there anymore, not that I ever really did." "Shh..." "I was done. Finished. I didn't have to fight anymore." "You need to tell them." "I can't."/

/"I love you Buffy." "I love you too my Angel." "Forever." "That's the whole point." "Buffy, you still" "Always."/

………………….

"Hope, do you have any sisters?"

…………………


	7. 7: School and Prison Time

Title: Miss Memory: **School and Prison Time**

Author: Goddessa39

Summary: In this chapter, the kids (all 4) get their Hogwarts letters, and Buffy goes to visit a sister.

Timeline: My version of parts of S6

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_Things are finally gonna get interesting..._

"Liam, Elisabeth! Time to go learn."

"But mo-om!"

"No buts. You have to go to school, so you're going to school. It is important. You have _got_ to learn and blend in with the rest of humanity. I guess you could have gone to Hemery, but you would both be at risk for getting seen by your dad- plus the last name thing would set something off with my _colorful_ record." Buffy replied, "even though no one would ever believe you were related to me do to age." What she didn't mention was that most people just gossiped and didn't bother putting simple facts together.

"We don't want to go to Hemery anyways," Her son said, edging his voice but not really serious.

"You're _not_ going to. You're gonna go to a school in Ventura. It's on the other side of LA, and we can keep one of the portals open for there." Anne told them, half annoyed. They kept bring up that damn school. She knew the Slayer didn't like it there at all, even when she was 'just a little normal girl.' ... though in truth, she never was that.

"Cool!" The twins said together.

"Yeah. Now come on, you're gonna be late for registration. You'll be nine next month. And remember, you've been home schooled so far." Buffy said, trying to get to them.

"We have." They said smart-mouthly.

"Yeah Buffy. They have been home schooled so far." Anne said, copying them, determined not to let her annoyance show and joining in on the fun.

"Don't be smart-asses; I'm just making sure it's screwed into your brains pretty tight." She said to them. They were using the put that they go from her. Too bad for them that she was immune to it.

* * *

"Mom! There's an owl at the window!" One of the Summers twins yelled, two years since they started going to an elementary school in Ventura.

"Now, I've seen everything. First Griffin," she said, speaking of the phoenix that appeared before Buffy died, "and now her." Anne said, looking at the owl. She had heard from her friend about the wizarding world, but hearing and seeing are two very different senses.

"No you haven't." Buffy said knowingly. Buffy's eyes twinkled as she unfastened the letters, already knowing where and who the four of them were from.

* * *

"Hey, B. Heard you died." Faith said. Buffy looked up and allowed the younger Slayer to look her in the eyes. "Damn. Are you gonna tell them?" Faith always had been one of the only few who could even reach behind her shields, though only when it suited her.

"No... Faith." Looking at the girl who was calmed down some and sort of divided within herself as she wore the feminine prison stripes that weren't nearly as slimming as actresses on the television made it look. "Uh, do you have any sisters?" Buffy asked, seeing a sudden similarity between her and another 'sister.'

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her since my watcher took me out of the house. I kinda miss her." Faith frowned when she said that, having never talked with anyone but her long-dead watcher about her home life previous to slaying.

"Right." Buffy was quiet for a moment before she made up her mind. "Well, there's this girl..." and she began to tell edited story of how she met Hope in LA before she had ever met Faith.

"Damn." the dark haired inmate said in a breath, not really sure how to take it, or how she was knowing that her sister, her flesh-and-blood sister, was nearby. Buffy knew how she felt, having found Dawn, but known of James.

"Yeah."

"There's something else, isn't there?" She said, recognizing the look on the older slayer's face for what it was.

"Yeah. It's Dawn, we never told anyone else, but...

"Whoa." Faith breathed again, having just been revealed to about the Key, an interdimensional force that held all of the worlds together.

"Yeah."

"So, is that all you're here to say?"

"No. How long is it gonna take you to get out of those clothes?"

"Huh?"

"It's gonna be a long ride, and I have a lot to tell you sis."

"Huh?"

"You were a minor when you did the crimes, so I persuaded them that you did enough time."

"B." Faith began, completely shocked at her 'big sis' and

"Shut up Faith, and let's go. I got a lot to tell you." She thought about her children and about the look on Faith's face. Then she laughed, loud and hard, for the first time not around her kids in years.

The point of having mostly dialogue and not other crap is to make it look longer and flow fast. I tried to do that with this a long time ago but it is quite annoying to me so I've been fixing it. Tell me how you think it looks. Ps. it is 3:13 am on the tenth of July, 2008.


	8. 8: Leaving Sunnyhell and Scythes

Title: **Miss Memory: Leaving SunnyHell and Scythes**

Summary: Buffy leaves SunnyHell, and gives two of her sisters a present each.

Timeline: My version of the end of S6 for the Sunnyhell spot.

………………………………

"But Buffy, I don't see why you have to leave." Willow said, her whining voice grating on the oldest Slayer's nerves like a bronze nail on the old-time school chalkboards.

"I have to learn to live again, and I can't do that on the hellmouth with you guys expecting me to do things all the time. Me and Dawn are gonna go to an old friend's place." She explained this with strength behind her voice but her face remain blank. They had been tormenting her like this for hours and it seemed it would never end. She was tired of it.

"But Buffy. You're abandoning us again!?" Xander shouted, outraged at her selfishness, when she was actually not being selfish at all. His eyes flashed and Buffy wanted to kill him. She held her hands low and soft-looking, enough to keep herself from strangling him, but the urge was still there, and she finally lashed out just a little.

"I don't want to hear it Xander! You've been selfish so far, and I haven't even gotten the chance to readjust- it's been three years since I came back from the dead and I was just suppost to get back on the horse. I gave the college my papers, and Dawnie has already re-registered at a different school in another town." She smiled inwardly, knowing how they were going to react to her next statement. "If you need to get in touch with me, Faith and Hope will know." She turned it back in his face.

"Faith?!" Willow and Xander asked together, horror and hatred vying for control.

"Buffy, I don't know much of who Faith is, but I think they're just trying to get their minds around it. So, uhm, who's Hope?" Tara asked. Her voice was calm, a considerable contrast from her girlfriend's actual intensions. She didn't understand why they were so hard on the slayer they claimed had been their friend, and she didn't really like it.

"Faith's sister." Buffy replied easily, with a smile ghosting across her pink butterfly-thinned lips.

"Faith has a sister?" Xander asked.

"How do you know this?" Willow asked, then.

"She's another slayer." Buffy replied, nodding her head as if everything was perfectly common knowledge and ignoring their questions for the most part.

"How?" Willow asked dumbly.

"I died." Buffy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us there was another one?" Xander asked, completely ignorant that he had no idea which death she was talking about.

"How would you have acted?" Buffy shot back.

"I would have accepted and" Xander started.

"Yeah right you bloody winker. We all know that you would have thrown a fit, and if you had found out that she is Faith's little sis, you would have buggered up your friendship and blamed it all on the Slayer here." Spike told him, lighting another cigarette and then cursing when it seemed to fall apart.

"Spike's right Xander." Anya told her husband, ignroing the cursing and unsure of Xander's offense with Buffy and the one they called 'Faith.'

"Well, why are you leaving?" Willow asked, as if she hadn't already explained herself more than was called for a thousand times before.

"I need to get awaym" was all Buffy said.

"Oh, well," But Buffy stopped Xander before he said something bad, something he'd regret, something that would force her to cause permanant bodily harm before she could stop herself.

"Bye guys. Faith and Hope will be by later."

"Bye Slayer." Spike said as she left, somewhat sad that she would be gone. He was fond of her, fond of 'the bit,' and the Scoobies, well, Willow and Xander anyway, complained at her back.

* * *

"Hey B. ready to go?" The dark haired ex-inmate asked.

"Yeah, but I have prezzies for you guys before I go." Buffy said innocently, tiptoing as if dancing around to the trunk of the car.

"Aw, shucks B." Faith said, almost going moist-eyed, but smiling deeply in anticipation. B never did do anything in halves.

Buffy opened the trunk and pulled out two identical, different colored weapons that looked like they were some sort of mixture of a staff, to a scythe, to a giant stake, to something else melted from platinum. They were awesome just looking at them. The Slayers could feel a hum from the oddball weapons. She handed a dark black and silver one to Faith, and a grey and silver one to Hope. Faith's had an 'F' imprinted on it while Hope's had an 'H.'

When the Dehane sisters touched the staves, they both fell against the car, and caught themselves, holding tightly on to the weapons. "Power trip." Faith grunted as she adjusted to the feel of the scythe. Buffy smiled. She had had the same reaction. So had Dawn with her's. But it was just as fun to watch others react to it and stand tall as if it didn't give her a giant buzz.

"So it's true; 'Scythe matters.'" Hope said aloud when she regained her voice a couple of seconds later.

Faith rolled her eyes, and Buffy deadpanned, "Ha. Ha. It's so funny I'm going to leave before I die of laughter."

Buffy reached over and hugged her two sister-in-arms, immobilizing and shocking both of them.

"Keep in touch and tell me any news. Don't get anyone not-evil killed, be good, don't do drugs, and don't die." That type of preaching was sort of half-instinct now. She hadn't meant to innitiate her 'mother mode.'

"Yeah, yeah B. Now hurry up before your scoobies change their minds and decide to drag you and the rugrats back to the Hellmouth." Faith said, trying to hide her non-Faith-like side from Buffy.

"Right." She said as she put her hands up in mock surrender. "Right, I'm going now. Keep in touch you guys, Griffin will be over weekly." Buffy replied as she smiled at them.

"Later B. And give the kids a kiss for me!" Faith said as Buffy got back in her car. "Hungry and Horny!" she shouted as Buffy started driving away.

"Nudity and Crocodiles!" Buffy shouted back, remembering one of their first eager conversations with fondness.

And with that, Buffy was driving her red convertible out of Sunnyhell and towards the city of Her Angel, readying herself for the trip to England by portal, then by floo, and eventually to Diagon Alley. Both of her children, Dawnie, and even Alonna's son had each gotten a letter to go to Hogwarts.

She wondered if Dumbledore actually knew who he was sending letters out to, or if the old instruments of the school worked automatically.

It had been five years since the kids were born, but all of the time they had spent in other dimensions had added six years to their life, and a few more to Dawn's and Buffy's. But with Dawn and her own age reducers up, no one really knew differently.

Buffy suspected that Dawn had not been found until now because of not doing anything magical until after coming to Sunnydale, ...And Sunnydale being a hellmouth... it kind of hid their magical energies.

* * *

TBC obviously. Well there, Buffy has finally ditched the scoobies and there was a slight sisterly bonding.


	9. 9: Wizarding World and Tom

Title: **Miss Memory: Wizarding World, To Tom**

Summary: The Slayer's family awaits their first Diagon Alley trip and the Slayer comes home.

* * *

Before they left to the wizarding world, Buffy and Dawn quickly did a complicated spell, with naked rituals and moonlight dancing galore, allowing them to also remember their lives as if they went to an American magic school. Now Buffy had a fourth set of memories, with the 'Forgotten Day's' also in their somewhere.

They opened a portal a few days before they were due at the train station, and they went into the slightly rundown looking pub on the corner of some shops. It took Anne a moment to see it but the others noticed the building after the Slayer pointed it out. The six of them (Buffy, Dawn, Elizabeth, Liam, Lily-Anne, and Thomas) landed in the bar the held access to Diagon Alley.

* * *

In that very same bar,a man only known as Tom, the friendly neighborhod bartender saw six people step out of a portal in the wall. The first person to step out, he stared at, as if he didn't really believe what he was seeing. She looked so much like her… But it couldn't be her. She was dead. And this young woman couldn't possibly be her, even though witches and wizards aged slower.

He bent down and took a swig of his cup o' tea (really it was mixed with some firewhiskey for flavor), and went back to his job. He tried his best not to look at them for more than the usual greeting, but it was no good. The greeting was innitiated by the young woman barely old enough to be out of school.

He saw five more people step out after the first girl, and knew they were here to go to Diagon Alley. He nodded at them, and went to the small room that held the entrance in case they needed help getting through.

The five others followed the familiar blonde to the room, and when he was seen by her, she smiled, and his mood lightened.

"Hey Tom." She said.

He smiled slightly. But no, it couldn't be her. She was dead. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." He said, trying not to think about who it was she looked like.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Buffy said cryptically, her smile friendly but holding in a thousand and three secrets.

He nodded slowly, not really sure what the girl meant, or what he thought she meant.

"Mommy, can we go to get our wands first?" Liam asked impatiently. He was also nearly skipping from one foot too another. _Buffy sighed thinking, you should have used the restroom before we left_.

Tom's attention snapped over to the blonde woman that couldn't possibly be more then twenty. And inwardly, he was also laughing at the young boy.

"Sure honey, but we need to go to the bank first." The blonde woman replied expertly, the words from the young boy not being off to her at all.

She saw Tom look at her strangely and she turned to him and said, "I'm older then I look." He nodded and shrugged. Whatever. It wasn't his business.

He tapped the bricks appropriately, and they opened up into the Alley. All but Buffy's face was staring and smiling in awe. But Buffy was smiling. It was good to be back in the magical world.

They all stepped through, and the blonde slayer turned around before the bricks closed. "Hey, Tom,"

"Yes?" he asked, still not quite sure how she knew him by name.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me, 'Kay?" she asked. She smiled sweetly with her charming Buffy-smile, and the brick closed back up. Tom was left staring at the spot.

He smiled. Elizsabeth Potter was alive, and back in the wizarding world.

He turned around and went back to the bar with a smile on his face. "How about a free round of butter beer for everyone." He said. There was cheering and the drinks were handed out.

TBC. Well, poo, I thought that Olivander would be next. I guess not though. I suddenly remember something about the bank to.


	10. 10: Gringotts Words and Cache

Title: **Miss Memory: Gringotts Words and Cache**

Summary: Gringotts and titles are up for the taking, and the others glance at the bazaars.

* * *

Buffy turned away from the closed bricks and took hold of her kids' hands, knkowing they would get away if they had the chance. The problem with having a Slayer and a vampire, let alone two that were at the height of the foodchain, the kids were going to get into whatever they wanted without even thinking about it. Energy being as large in store as it was, she was lucky she herself could hold back from doing a happy dance and laughing at the top of her lungs. It was good to be back.

Lily-Anne took hold of Thomas's and Dawn's. Dawn may be old enough to be an adult technically now, but she was still all childish as she should be. And a slayer, don't forget the energy. They didn't want either of the students to start hopping around, so they tried to hurry on and stop the gawking for later. Still, Buffy just knew that the first place they would be instinctly noticed to would be diagonelly even though most people didn't bother looking at whoever they ran into in such a crowded and busy place.

Buffy went first, dodging some of the early shoppers as and pulling them out of the way of annoying trolleys, and lead them to the white stone tower of Gringotts, brittish branch, the main wizarding bank on the island.

All but Buffy stared a little more then they meant to, having never seen creatures such as these that were running the bank. But Buffy had told them that they are not evil, however hot-headed and strict. So they were not exactly prone to have to study them, they only did as far as they were used to. Dawn rubbed her belly to get her annoying spidey sense to hush, while Buffy felt hardly anything from the creatures herself.

Dawn giggled when she saw some of the jewels and gems and stuff. Buffy looked at her in question before getting what she was laughing at really. They both kept imagining Anya with them on their journey place, with all of the jewels and gems, and money-worthy things; she would have stopped them at every new bauble, speaking things the wizards had no idea about. It amused the both of them for some time.

When it was Buffy's turn in line, she stepped up to the goblin, and quietly whispered just loud enough for the short creature to hear, "I would like to go to vault 393, and discard some money."

The goblin, who had not worked there very long, didn't recognize the vault, as many of the others that had worked there a while would. So he simply asked for the key. She reached into her pocket where she kept Mr. Gordo, and said a small incantation, and the key appeared in her hand, forming out of the stuffed animal and feeling cool in her hand.

She showed it to the goblin and he looked it over. It was odd for a key, but it was one. It had been specialized.

The key was technically a pendant. She would give one to the others later. She knew that Harry would have one. She had created it when she was in school, and she had kept it secret with her brother. They made a promise to give it to the next generations of their family.

The pendants were simple small gold encrusted gems with the person's birthstone. It was encased in a clear layer of material with a lion on one side and a phoenix that looked a lot like Griffin on the other. Depending on what you said, you would get different reactions to it. Right now, she was using it as her key. Later she could use it as her own version of the marauders map or a way to contact her kids or Dawn if need be.

The Goblin took it from her and looked at it carefully. When he nodded, saying that it was the correct key, he handed it back, and started to take her to the vault.

On the way to the cave opening where the boat thing sat, Buffy heard some talking, but tuned it out and stated to get the latest gossip out of the troll that appeared to be new.

"So, I haven't been in the wizarding world for a couple of years, so what's been going on?" She asked, planning to wheedle as much as possible out of him. Goblins were usually big gossipers.

"Nothing really interesting has really happened since Voldemort was put into shape by Harry Potter." Buffy rolled her eyes discreetly. Oh bother, the whole wizarding community was bound to know his name.

"What happened since then?" She had asked, half annoyed at the world for putting a baby on a pedestal. Fame could be so fickle, she knew.

"Well, you really haven't been in the wizarding world for a while have you?" He asked, wondering how she couldn't know.

"No, I left when the threat level got high, and I ended up staying with friends in America the past few years." She answered. Well, it wasn't technically a lie. "My studies took up time and then I isolated myself. I haven't had news of the wizarding world in elven years." It could have been true.

"Well, Sirius Black was found guilty for their murders and-" But he was cut off.

"What?!" she said. He looked a little flustered at her loud askance.

"The ministry found him guilty for their murders, and he was sentenced to" He replied, but was again cut off.

"Azkaban…" She said, dreading that.

"Yes, and he's been there since. He was sentenced for killing 15 innocents, and Peter Pettigrew." The goblin said. He himself didn't actually believe everything the ministry had said but goblins did not concern themselves with the wizards past the money dealings.

"No, he wouldn't have. It's Peter behind the whole thing. I know it." She said determinedly.

"Well, of course," he replied not sure who she was and what she meant by this stuff. _And I don't care_, the goblin thought to himself. He's lucky the Slayer could not read his thoughts. If she had known legilimancy, though occlumancy was necessary for animagus transformations, the goblin would have been in very horrible pain from a furios dark creature.

"Anyways, they found Pettigrew's finger, and he was taken to Azkaban by Aurors. Fudge had" But he got cut off, again.

"Fudge wouldn't know the truth if it hit him from behind." Buffy said arguably, remembering the stupid little political manouvering the man had done. He was like a leech who thought himself a lion in the savannah.

The goblin agreed with her aloud and said, "Here, here." In salute.

They pulled up to the 300 vaults and stopped. "Out while you can." He stepped out followed by the others, and was a little bit unnerved that no one was complaining about the ride there. Someone usually did. It had even taken _him_ some getting used to. And goblins were sturdy creatures.

He couldn't have known that supernatural instincts and abilitites along with numerous travels through portals had stabilized their momentum in a large way.

They started off to the vault, Buffy remembering the way there and the goblin nearly jogging beside her in stride.

"Pettigrew hasn't been found, only the finger, leaving the ministry to believe that he is dead, desecrated in what was left of the street that he and fifteen muggles were killed in. The dark lord has not been heard from, and people are still just calling him 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' or something." He said with a sigh. THe stupid wizards...

Buffy and Dawn flinched slightly. Glory had been called something close to that, and that fiasco was still a sore spot for them. No one else much noticed them do so though. Or if they had, they didn't say anything and it would seem they were flinching from 'His' name. But really, they were flinching from the 'Glory Period' of their lives.

"Nobody really calls him Vol-Volde-Voldem-" He tried.

"Voldemort." Buffy got out.

He didn't flinch, but the frown on his face showed his annoyance with their world at large. In honesty though, the blonde elder of their group couldn't help but agree. "Yes, thank you. No one calls him that anymore."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

The others had turned into the conversation awhile back, and were listening intently.

"Because, it's considered a curse I guess. Since he killed so many horribly, his name is a scary word." He shrugged, having no real clue.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"I guess it's like the bloody Mary thing." Lily-Anne put in helpfully. Liam looked at her. Was there something with the drink or was it the ghost thing?

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

He was flustered, and he stuttered. "I d-don't kn-know. That's just the way it is."

"Why?" Liam asked.

Buffy grinned and covered it with her hand as she walked. She remembered doing that to some of the professors and other people she met as well. Dawn was holding back laughter. She had done that as well. Lily just shrugged and Thomas was making up funny answers in his head.

"I don't think I can answer that, so you can stop that now." The goblin said amused.

"Why?" Buffy asked. That cracked them all up and any awkwardness was erased.

As they made there way to vault 393, the goblin told them other things he knew of the past many years.

When they made it to the vault, Buffy took her Gryffindor pendant off of her neck again, and placed it in the odd key lock for the vault. She said the correct incantation under her breath, and no one could tell exactly what it was that she had said, but the doorway opened up, and revealed the most amount of money that any one of them had ever seen.

They, Buffy included stared, agog for a minute, while the goblin felt faint. Buffy stepped forward and took a good look at the very large pile in front of her. Though she could remember the Potter vault having a much larger amount, the fact that her own personal stock had gathered such an interest wasn't something she had considered. She took her backpack off of her back, and opened it. Reaching out to the coin pile, she took five large handfuls. It would be plenty, and last them for a good while.

There were other things in the vault of course, but nothing that would interest any of them for the moment.

She looked around at her own vault and saw the entrance to her secret room where she had all of her experiments that she didn't want to take with her. She slipped it into her pack as well. Back in third year, she had begun storing stuff in her Gringotts vault in order to keep James from snooping.

When she walked calmly out of the windowless vault room, the others were still standing there staring at the oodles of bronze, silver, and golden tokens that served the wizarding world as money. She smirked, and closed the entrance to the vault. Even though she was used to it, having grown up with it, growing up as a 'muggle' had also given her the more sensible ideas. Hording coins around was ludicrous.

That seemed to get everyone out of their stupor, and she told the goblin that she got what she came for. He nodded and watched his step as he turned and was followed out of the vault caves.

When they got out of the cave area, Buffy thanked him for directing them, and left with the others. The goblin was still a bit gob smacked at the very large pile of money in her account. He was only aloud through the student and small personal vaults due to how long he had occupation within the bank. He went to check in the books just out of curiosity. So shocked was he at the sixteen plus zeroes following her account number and some of the few marked down items that he missed the words in bright gold that stated her name.

_Elizsabeth_ _Anne Potter._

* * *

TBC. Well, that was mildly interesting.


	11. 11: Of Wands and Ancestors

Title: **Miss Memory: Of Wands, and Ancestors**

Chapter Summary: Olivander is a wierd place, but where else do you go for a wand for the wierd?

* * *

Remembering her first chance to go through her school shopping with vivid images and memories the others would never experience, she knew the best place to take them. At that age, most young wizards and witches would have been most eager for a wand. Though this particular group would not necesarily need wands for waving their magic, it was still key to their adventure.

They had just stepped into Olivander's wand shop, _'Selling wands since 983,'_ when an old man with whitening hair and odd eyes stepped up onto his stool and leaned over the counter as if he was not able to see more than a foot in front of him; most went through it and he always did the little stretch to see who they were. What he wasn't expecting was a girl who was supposed to be dead standing in front of him. Buffy smiled at his wide eyes.

Then he smiled in return, knowing the universe must have a thousand mysteries and knowing he would never be aware of how she came to be back. "Well well, Miss Potter. I hear you're supposed to be dead." He said jovialy. While the man usually unnerved most of those coming into his shop, she and James had just looked at one anothe and smiled at the mystery.

It turned out he used a version of mage sight in order to match wands an cores to people much better than those who randomly tossed the pretties around.

She shrugged without giving anything away. "Hasn't stopped me before." She said. Dawn didn't know whether to smile or frown. Thomas, Alonna's son, had been mostly quiet through his adventuring, but he was getting as eager to look around as Liam was to use a bathroom.

Olivander slowly leaned back and relaxed against his arms on the counter, smiling at the girl that he always liked. "Of course, should have known," the old man mentioned as if it was something that happened every day. He turned his attention to the others. "And who are these?" He looked at Dawn and the twins.

"This is my little sister, Dawn." He tilted his head as he looked at her, back to Elizsabeth, and then back at the younger girl. "Yeah I know, I don't have one, except for the fact that I do." She directed at her sister. Dawn blushed and smiled at him kind of in a funny way to show she was embarrassed.

"And this little girl is my youngest, Elisabeth, and her older, twin, brother, Liam."

He smiled down at them, knowing he was about to have some fun. Oh yes, did he love his job. _Well, except the times when those annoying little buggers yell and scream and ruin a good wand_, he thought, remembering that the Malfoy Lord had to have a new wand quite often.

"Generational?" He asked, referring to the twins.

She shrugged. "I guess so. James only ended up with one," (meaning Harry) She said, "and we weren't quite identical like my two are." She looked at her kids.

She motioned to the other little boy. "And this is Thomas. His parents were squibs, he got it somewhere in his line." She said, meaning his magic, twisting her hand to show that they weren't exactly sure.

"Ah, now, wand hands?" he motioned to the younger of the six, leaving Dawn, Liam, Elizabeth, and Thomas to all hold out their right hands. A tape measure flew out of Olivander's grasp and the four of them couldn't help but gasp a little at the sensation. It felt like the hairs on their arms wanted off of their bodies when the charmed tape measure touched them.

He checked Dawn first, and then Liam. Elizabeth was then fully measured, followed by Thomas.

"Ah, yes, I think I know just the things." He said to himself as he stepped off of his stool, and prepared himself to go into his stacks of magical foci. As he did so, the three children and Dawn looked at one another and wondered how, after everything they had been through, they could still be so surprised at the things that people came up with.

Buffy laughed slightly at the looks on their faces. She had the same one when she came in with James, and Buffy suspected that everyone did that. SHe and her brother just had a need to unravel mysteriious that was greater than their uneasiness or fear.

When he came back up, he had his arms full of wand boxes. He opened four and handed them over. Directing them to do so, he never told them what was in the wands. But when the first few they each tried were not suited for them, he glanced at Buffy. "You Potters sure know how to not pick your average wands," he digged

She threw him a smile mysterious smile. Maybe she hadn't been a Marauder but she caused enough problems for others and settled all her debts before James could win a game of quidditch. And her wand defenitly hadn't been average. "Yeah, but Thomas is only a Potter by guardianship." Well, a Summers by any other name...

The other five looked at her curiously, not knowing what her wand was made out of. Somehow, that just had never come up. She saw the looks, and knew what it meant. She had never told anyone what her own wand was made out of.

Anne spoke up first, taking her wand, one she got from an American shop a few years earlier, and said, "Mine's a simple six inches of Cherry wood and a serpent eye."

Having been given a second to breathe, Buffy was ready to tell her own wand ingredients. "Kiendrae'd Willow with my blood, the First Slayer's blood, vampire blood with the aura of my soul mate (your father)" she said, motioning to the twins, "griffin feather, and phoenix tear."

The others were silent. That was a lot and definitely not what any of them were expecting.

"Very strange, I had never heard of a wand with that many ingredients, and had never suspected it to be used." He said, eyeing her. It had been years but even still, custom wands were only supposed to use a little blood and specified ingredients. Her wand, with so many bits and pieces, could not be held by another.

Buffy reached into her pocket where Mr. Gordo was, and reached through the magic pocket, and took out her wand. Maybe if she hadn't had her hands tied together, she could have reached into her pocket for the cubby with her wand. There had been no such luck. Taking it from her favorite stuffed animal, she held it out for the others to see. It was a pure white color, which was odd in itself, and looked smooth and more spherical around the edges. Most were just wood, like stakes that were long and decidedly breakable. It was solid and almost seemed to glow in the dim room.

"What's Kiendrae?" Dawn asked.

"It's an ancient form of Kiendrae plant, which comes in trees, bushes, roses, and flowers, that has been magicked a lot, and makes the wand unbreakable. Because of its mystical properties and the fact that it is nearly alive, wands aren't supposed to be able to use it, because they're just foci." She said.

When he saw the look on Buffy's face, he knew that she knew many of the properties, and changed the subject. "So, do you think your wands will be anything like your mothers?" He asked the twins, as Buffy put her wand in the familiar bundle in her hair. They shrugged.

He swept all of those wands onto the floor as if they were scrap wood and went back into the stacks only to come back with a single white box. He opened it and took two wands out that looked identical, except for the color. They were both almost red, but one was slightly lighter then the other.

He handed them over to the twins, and they took them, knowing which one was meant for them. Both of them felt a small jolt in their system, and simultaneously gave the wands a wave. A golden, red sparkle, a white light, and a homey feeling came to them for a moment.

"Both also have Kiendrae in them." He told them. "But the cores are very odd, seeing as how they have all differences. Phoenix tear, griffin feather, snake scale, badger breath, and a wing feather from a night raven."

They were a little awed at their wands and stepped back to Lily-Anne, so that the other two could get their own wands.

Buffy smiled. She had gotten the same reaction when it was her and James standing there.

"Well, who was your ancestor?" he asked Thomas.

The boy blushed and looked at him. "Jim Greavidge."

"Greavidge, hmm? I haven't had a one child from his family in a good long time. His children were all squibs or something, and they went over to America." He said aloud. He eyes Buffy. "So, are you bringing all of the hidden descendants over?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled and rolled her eyed. "Like I could find all of them." He laughed, and looked back down at the kid. "Well, I'll be right back." He left into the stacks again and came back with three boxes. "It should be one of these."

He handed them to Thomas, one by one, and the third one was the right one. A golden aura surrounded them for a second, and then dispersed. "The wood is a good wood to use in weapons, and the core is a hair of a bear, a drop of blood of a master vampire, and a piece of metal, which is odd in itself. Its good for enhancement spells and defense."

"You are a warrior." He said to the boy as he stepped back.

He looked at Buffy. "Where do you get these children?" he asked sarcastically with a smile.

She laughed and asked back, "When did you get a sense of humor?"

He gave a quick smirk back, thinking _'about the time you came in with your brother'_ and nodded to the boy that it was a fine wand, and turned to Dawn.

"Well, you have a special energy, none like I have seen unless you count your sister and James." He took a good look at her, and thought about it. "Actually, you do look a lot like your sister." He said. Seeing as how she was made out of her sister, it wasn't hard to look like her.

"Hmmm… I have just the thing." He said as he headed back into the stacks to look for a wand.

When he came back a moment later, he put a box on the counter, and took out an ordinary looking wand. He smiled like he knew something she didn't and handed it over.

As she touched it, it transformed and looked almost identical to her sister's. She gasped as it did so, and the others watched.

She waved it and again, an identical reaction to her sister's own occurred, but it was slightly different. She was her own person after all.

"Willow'd Kiendrae, with mint spring parcel plant, and a phoenix feather with a raven's claw." He said.

Now that they had all the wands given out, Olivander was looking slightly tired, but he felt somewhat happy. These people were important, and he was happy that Buffy Potter was alive. He was just sad that her brother wasn't here to meet her.

She paid and made small talk. The others left a few seconds ahead of her, and Olivander told her so. She smiled and Olivander saw an old woman in her eyes. She left him with one thought. "Me too. But let me say it this way; Heaven is what you make it."

And with that, she left the shop, and Olivander trying to piece together what she said. He sat there for a minute, and got up to let the magic do its work, when Buffy poked her head back in.

"Oh, and Olivander, do you mind not telling anyone about us being here?" He smiled and nodded.

She smiled back thankfully, and nearly skipped out of the shop, and over to the others.

This time when he was left alone to his shop, he smiled. He wasn't one for gossip, but he could just picture everything that would happen when this came out.

He was glad she was alive. Ever since she dissapeared, nothing had been the same. It was funny what effect an adolescent young woman could have on a society.

As the sun felll just enough to touch the edge of the mountains, Olivander, a find maker of wands since the year 983, closed his doors for the way and grinned. Things were about to get itneresting.

* * *

TBC. Well, that was vaguely okay. It seemed to take forever though. Grrr. I still have a bunch to edit slightly.


	12. 12: To Books, a MiniSpike, and a

Title: **Miss Memory: To Books, A Mini-Spike, and a New, Old Enemy**

Summary: Buffy runs into a familiar blonde enemy in a bookstore. But what does this have to do with Spike?

* * *

Elizsabeth Anne Potter caught up with them when she left the shop, nearly skipping and hopping in the excitement of being in such a magical environment after so many years; the others stopped and talked about where they would need to go, huddling in a circle for only a moment before making up their minds. It was decided that they would get what they needed in tools and objects before clothes. They all picked their bags off of their backs for a minute to make sure they were charmed and/or enchanted.

First, they went in to the nearest bookstore. Buffy's parents had taken her and James there when they were little, and had told them to go there in the future for best prices and the biggest collections. It wasn't the one the Hogwarts letter sampled, but it was just as good in inventory. Even though it was a magical shopping alley, the smallness of the outside of the shop made it look like a small place. None of them were particularly book-happy, though they all enjoyed a good book, it would take them longer to find the necessities and some titles they wanted. Later, they would go to a muggle books store for fun paperback novels and things.

There were only a couple of other people browsing through the area so it wasn't too difficult to get up an pay. Having nothing outside saying how great its prices were, there were not all too many magical folk eager to dig into to the titles.

Buffy handed the four Hogwarts students-to-be their book list and they retreated into the shop to find them. Lily-Anne and Buffy headed separate ways to look for things that would interest them.

30 minutes later, the adults headed to the front desk, collecting the other four on the way, to pay for the many books. It would cost a small fortune for all they were planning on buying, but it was fine. The Potters were one of the richest families in the world-in the top then at the least. The years had been good for Buffy's personal vault which the family vaults slowly added into. Money from the other dimension also loaded their pockets with quite a comfortable amount of spending money.

When the books were paid for, (including _Slayers: Histories and Prophecies by Crea Andrews_, A_ Slayers Dream _by Genesee Newton, and _Tales of The Slayers Volumes 1 through 5 of 359_ currently by Amelia Dubious and _The Key to a Dreaming_ by Michael Strauss, _Mental Capabilities, Techniques, and Abilities _Kylatreen Anuran, and _Weapons, Calming, Dreaming, Learning, Thinking, Sleeping, Magic of Slayers past _by Constance Applefence were a few of them.) and all were carefully tucked away in the readers' bags, they prepared to leave the shop.

The fact that Slayers were considered an uncommonly heard of bunch of fairy tales and myths to the wizarding world was something that cheapened the titles.

They left to head up to the more commonly visited book store on the alley to find the last needed title from their school lists only to run into someone that lookedachingly familiar, not the fact that they looked like sore thumbs and were not pulling of 'assured asshole' as well as they thought they were. They burst out laughing at a moment of silence.

"Oh! My. God!" Dawn started wheezing. "It's so cute!"

"It's a mini-Spike!" the Summers sisters said as they leaned against each other to keep from falling over from lack of breath.

The twins saw them, and though they had only seen a few pictures and magical animations of the vampire, they saw it too, and cracked up. Thomas and Lily-Anne joined them in their comedy.

The youngest version of a vampire in Sunnydale scowled, and stood up as the elder, obviously his father, stepped up and walked over too them.

She caught herself before she was totally gone with laughter, and said something more as he stood up to her at full height trying to intimidate her. "You wouldn't so happen to be evil would you?" Buffy asked. She knew that he would be though. He was always heading in the direction of being a Death Eater. It was probably a stupid question to actually voice but she couldn't help it.

Well, she had honestly not meant to say that out loud. She was going to ask him something different, when she remembered who he really was. She cracked up again, the others still in laughing land.

"And you are?" he asked coldly. The boy behind him grinned coolly as his father took precedence over the room; or at least tried to. He almost looked confused when they started laughing harder.

"Oh. Uhm…" Buffy said, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry, just trying not to hyperventilate on you," she replied to herself as she put her hand on her chest, and tried to slow down her heart and even out her breathing. "You just look a lot like an old, Uhm, acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, yes, well, don't be rude. Who am I reminding you of?" he asked.

He tried to smile cruelly, but Buffy bit her lip, failed to hide it from the guy standing taller then her, but managed not to burst back into laughter as the guy did something frighteningly familiar to the vampire that she hadn't seen in a few weeks.

He saw that and asked again. "Well, who am I reminding you of?"

"His name is William, and I haven't seen him in a while."

The evil smile on his face was not wrong as he said something very rude to her next. He saw the kids next to her, and actually assumed right, despite her age. "Oh, yes. Is that the abandoning husband?" _Stupid..._

That stopped the slayer in her tracks for many reasons:

A. You don't bring up an abandoning husband or wife, no matter what. It's a polite code that is instinctly known by everyone.

B. You don't bring up Angel, him actually being the abandoning husband. Hell, you don't bring up Angel period around Buffy.

C. Spike. For:

1. Him. As a husband.

2. Him as a father.

3. Him as anything like either of those for Buffy.

4. Him as being… Spike.

D. He was doing something like this on purpose. He was offending her in a way that was too personal, whether it was being that he didn't know this, or being that he didn't actually care.

And

E. It just reminded her of something Spike would do.

Instead of bursting out with laughter, again, she screwed up her face, knowing all that had happened to her. It was actually pretty disgusting.

(Buffy is The slayer. She is the original, and closest in the line. Dawn, Faith, Hope, and Jessica are all a just slayers because they are not the oldest descendant if you get me.)

The man in front of her didn't show it, but Buffy was a predator, and she could smell his obvious, sudden fear, and uncertainty as she nearly growled at him. He thought he had known what he was doing, and now he wasn't sure he should have.

"Eeeew!" Dawn, Liam, and Elizabeth said loudly. That really was nasty.

"He's like, my brother!" Dawn said.

"He's like an uncle" Elizabeth

"That we never want to see." Liam

"And if we're lucky," Elizabeth

"Never have to." Liam

The guy just stared cruelly, and Buffy let out a breath that had meant to sound like she was shuddering, but came out more like she was about to puke.

"That was really, really rude. And really, really gross. He's like my, brother-in-law or something."

"Brother-in-law? Who is he exactly?" the man asked, not really caring but not wanting to make a scene in such a public place.

"Well, more like 'or something,' but brother-in-law is the closest thing I can come up with, so yeah. And his name is William Pettibury." She had found it in a book when she had had to go through one or two in high school. (Actually I made one up in short notice.)

"Never heard of him. Is he a _muggle_?" He said the word like it was an unthinkable idea.

"No," Buffy drawled cryptically while thinking _'not exactly_.'

"Mudblood then." He nearly spit it out in disgust. Looking at her from her feet and up her body.

"You would think so, but, no. He isn't wizard, and he isn't muggle." She said, doing her best not to flinch. When she got home, she was showering in blistering water. Inwardly her inner slayer fought for control. Eww.

She turned back to the others, "Ready to move on?" she asked her traveling companions.

At their nods, she turned back around with a large smile plastered on her face. "'Scuze us Mr. Meany-Pants." The others laughed. He scowled and nearly growled. The others laughed harder. "Later Lucius." She said afterwards.

She made a walkway beside him so that they could get through, and she smiled at the boy strangely. "By Mini-Spike!" she said giddily, knowing she would never get the name out of her head,

And as they walked out of the store, she burst out laughing again. She couldn't help it.

* * *

TBC. Eww. I feel dirty just for writing it. It wasn't much for Draco but in the scheme of old rivals and enemies, he is just a newby.


	13. 13: Animals and CeeCee

Title: **Miss Memory: Animals and Ceecee**

Summary: Buffy's group look for pets.

* * *

After they got themselves together, they decided to get something to eat. They all got a butterbeer and some wizarding snacks while they walked to the shop that they would get their school supplies at. It had taken Buffy a minute to get the others to realize that butter beer was not actually beer, but they eventually got it. Buffy did prefer Pepsi though. She made a note to send a bunch of snack foods and muggle products for them while they were gone.

They each got large carrying packs for the typical Hogwarts student, and collected their supplies they would need. Buffy tipped them off on many things, giving them tips on where on the trunks to store things and where not to. They did buy quills, but Buffy told them to stick with pens, and if asked, stick up for the using of them. Quills were annoying, and harder to finish with; slower too. If they used them all the time, she wouldn't be surprised if they ended up with carpool tunnel.

Various other places catered to their needs and attentions of course. No everything was about school, though some parents would disagree with the Slayer.

Buffy paid and took them over to the Owl Emporium next. None of the owls there particularly infatuated them so they moved on the stores with more of a selection. There were cats, dogs, owls, frogs, rats, and other specimens.

Liam and Elizabeth were instantly interested in two blood-red owls with a white and black stripe on each of their faces, but in different directions. The girl, Lizzy's choice, was to be named Leah. Liam's choice of the boy was named Eli. They both decided it instantly, and Buffy had to wonder if it was with their bond in use or just a coinkydink.

Dawn was interested in a newborn white kitten that was quiet, and seemed lonely. Buffy was a little startled to realize that the cat was a lot like Lily's animagus form. Almost pure white. But Lily had had a red spot on her back paws, while this one had no color but white fur and sky blue eyes. Dawn named her Lillian, or Lil, in memory of Buffy's best friend and their sister-in-law.

Anne found a dog. She was a purple-blue color with two white paws, the right front leg, and the left back leg. She named her Bella. She thought it fit her. So did the others because the dog looked like something a seductress may leash onto.

Thomas, or Thom, found a rich brown kitten that he was interested in. She was pure brown, and had light brown eyes. He named her Aly, after his mom. Buffy thought of calling her Aly-cat. It turned out that her extra long tail was like that of a monkey tail and could grip strongly.

The man at the register was startled at their choices. They were all special. The cats were all emotional, in the way that they can fell your emotions. The birds were extra sensitive, and came from a single egg. Buffy frowned at that bit of information because they should have been sold together. Noticing her glare, the man gave her the birds half off.

He asked if Buffy was going to be getting anything, but she shook her head. "I already have one." She said, thinking of her phoenix, Griffin. But before she could say more, she heard an endearing 'hoot' and glanced to the corner.

"Just a sec." she managed to say before she walked over. In a black cage, there was a blonde owl with rich streaks of red and black on its head. The blonde was mixed in with white. It looked amazing.

In a dark corner, she saw a male snowy owl with pure white feathers. Its amber eyes held an intelligence that few animals did, save for magical cratures and those she would gather worthy of being in their lives, like the cat, dog, and other owl they had taken today.

"I want them." She said to the clerk behind her.

He was a bit startled. "What?" he asked, not sure if she was hearing correctly.

"I want them." Buffy said again, pointing to the blonder owl and white owl hidden in a shadowy corner.

He was quiet for a moment. "Those two have been here for an awfully long time. They're not at all obedient. I'm sure I can"

"I want them." Buffy said firmly, looking into the eyes of the birds that were so very familiar and luring.

He looked at her and shrugged. "Okay…"

He took the two cages and unlocked them from their places.

Buffy paid for the animals, still staring oddly at the bird that held recognition and the the snowy white that held a purpose towards her. None of the others really knew why. But Dawn felt a familiarity to her, the blonder snowy owl. The Key shrugged it off and picked Lillian up, as the kitten purred to her new mistress. The other children took their own new friends and they left the shop.

Exiting the shop, Buffy got back to her senses and gave the blonde bird her name. Cecilia, or Ceecee for short. "It's good to have you back cousin." She said to the reincarnation of her favorite cousin, who died from the Der Kindestood when they were five. She got the chance to kill him, the chance for revenge, years ago.

They stopped by some more places on the way back to the pub. Dawn was the once to suggest that they move into a place in England. Buffy agreed to buy a place and make it homey, just in case.

They got some pumpkin juice at the Leaky Cauldron before going back to the house/shelter. Buffy's mind was in full working order. She had to find Harry and decide what to do about his place. As far as she could tell, the new laws restricting Werewolves were very biased, and they wouldn't have let Moony near her nephew. And Sirius was in Azkaban. She wanted to throw up about that. Would he be sane after all these years?

They set the birds free and Buffy shrunk the cages, "Find me later," was all she said, and they flew away. The blonde was the reincarnation of her cousin, she knew. But the white owl was meant for something more.

* * *

**Note!**

Hi! Listen, I got a rude review on this, and I am sorry to say that I am not copying Malli's 'The Phoenix Child!', although there are going to be some similarities, and I do tend to mesh my HP crossovers a lot, like with 'Phoenix' as her nickname, and Liam, Elizabeth, and 'Griffin.' But listen all; including **The Princess of Darkness**, I AM NOT PURPOSEFULLY COPYING OFF OF THAT (although I can't wait for others to continue it!) FIC!

P.S. There are about a million plus different ideas running aorund in my head. This is an old one.

If you are honestly appalled by my story, then I will ask you to only read as far as you can go. I myself am very picky, and I tend to only read BA stuff, and a few others.

Oh yeah, before I forget; I don't know a lot about the HP world; I have not read any of the books. The movies are fine but I can't bear to get through the books. So, ALL of my HP worlds are a bit AU. If you have something that you want to tell me though, I will store it in my 'info box' for later use. Thanx.

BTW, If anyone would be willing to check over my fics (beta them) then email me or something and we'll talk Buffy. (LOL! Get it!) We'll talk about it-and you will most likely get the 'job' if you want it.

TBC


	14. 14: Bar Plans

**Miss Memory: Bar Plans**

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

_-This is to you Joelle. I happened to find half of this already on file, and was in the mood to write a little bit more.-_

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't a _really_ abused child. It was more like -a large batch of neglecting relatives that hated him and weren't afraid to say so- that he was hounded and forced to live with them. At eleven years old, he wished for many things. He wanted his parents alive from the car crash to take him away to live with them. He wanted someone who would love him to take him from this place and show him how to live.

He wanted a lot of things but at the age of eleven, ten years in this hell, he was beginning to see that wishes weren't horses and they never came true for freaks like him.

In his cupboard, he slinked out at 6am to make breakfast for the family that wasn't his. Eggs, pancakes and bacon for Dudley, with hash browns included for his cousin's father. His horse aunt demanded he make fresh orange juice and he was glad they had a juicer. He knew from experience juicing without one was quite tiring. The sun was barely up with him but he took the coolness gladly as he knew it would get humid later in the afternoon when he would be forced to trim the hedges again and weed the garden for the third time in a week.

Dudley rushed down the stairs at almost seven like a rampaging rhino, knocking him to the floor in the process. He didn't apologize, just said, "Watch where you're going, Freak!" He wished he knew why he was hated but he didn't.

His Aunt glared at him and scooted her 'precious Duddikins to his large seat where the legs whined in protest. "Apologize for getting in his way, Boy."

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry for getting in your way Dudley." He did this on autopilot, his insides seething at her hatred and a little baby in him wondering whywhywhy she hated him and must not love him. He got out of the way and served his Uncle's food on the table before the man came down. He was out the front door before he could hear his uncle yell that his food was cold and barely worth eating.

Harry had no idea that his food was quite good but Vernon would shame the day anyone admitted it. If he had a choice he would have cooked for himself. He hardly got enough scraps as it was and whenever he was seen in the lunch room, the few little bits of money he could scrounge up were founds by Dudley those idiot boys that Dudley ran around with, that he ran away from. He had learned to eat the scraps from the Dursleys and anything he could nick from them. The nearby restraint gave him a free meal twice a week though. He had given a fifty back a man had dropped who turned out to own it. In thanks he was fed for free. He often went there when he could get away without being caught. It was either that or the library where the Dursleys would never step foot.

Dudley was out of school, it being summer and all. That meant there were no studies he had to do and no homework for either of them. He was always forced to do his cousin's homework as well as his own but he always made sure to fail the tests as he would get in trouble for doing better than Dudley. When he was praised he was in worse trouble because Dudley was in no way scholarly. He once loved the thought of school but it was just torture now. Without the reason for being out of the house, however, gave the Durselys more things for him to do.

He wasn't the only child bulied by Dudley and his gang. No matter what the elders at Number four preferred to believe, Dudley was not the 'perfect little angel' they saw him as and the neighbors knew it. For some reason though, whenever someone comlpained, the authorites just randomly forgot about. When he was expected to be away, he could go to some of the other houses and help around, something that he could snack and some little change for, as well as respect.

Still, this was the closest thing to hell he could think of. He wanted out and he was beginning to lose hope that it would ever happen. Another five years, that was all he needed before he could be out on his own. Another five years and then Aunt Petunia could legally sign the papers to make him legally an adult.

* * *

She stood over a table, classified maps laid out around her. There must have been twenty black and white muggle maps and another ten that were magical and showed where the Dementors were in Azkaban. She was planning how to break him out or get him out sane. He was one of the few she had considered really and truly one of her friends in Hogwarts, along with Moony, Alice, Frank, Severus, and Lily of course.

They wouldn't let him suffer.

In the meantime, Anne was on the Net. She was searching through personal files looking for any mention of Harry Potter.

"Got him!" she yelled through the hallway, bringing her friend's attention back to her. "Harry Potter, age eleven. Birthday, July, 31st. Dark shaggy hair, green eyes. Small frame… It says there is sign of neglect."

Over her shoulder, Buffy growled. "Where is he?"

"Surry, Little Whinging. In the care of his aunt-"

"Petunia?! What was Dumbledore thinking, putting Harry with Lily's sister. She hates magic." She started to go off in a rant, waving her hands about to express her distress.

"Buffy."

"It was probably directly in the will to. What was he thin-"

"Buffy!"

It got her attention. "Hm?"

"Why don't we go get him, double his body like that one time when you were here for their birthday with Dawn but both of you had to be in Sunnydale at the same time? That way he is still there for whatever reason and nobody will notice that he's gone, but you're teaching him as well?"

The slayer nodded. "Yeah, I should do that. I can keep doing it too so he can experience a family for once. I doubt Petunia," she spit that name out like it was something foul, "would care for him."

Looking at related records, Anne was nodding. "Yeah. Dudley Waldron Dursley, son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, is overweight and a bully," which just sent the slayer into another furious rant. Instead of interrupting, the once-street girl just decided to let it run its course.

Ten minutes later, Anne had finally decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea as the Slayer was still mumbling and pacing aloud. Her own finger was tapping warily as if trying not to pull the trigger on the gun.

She sighed though and busied herself trying not to flinch at the Slayer's extended vocabulary. At least she didn't talk like that around the kids, but that was very extensive language that made Anne feel sorry for anyone under Buffy's fury.

Anne glanced over at the table to the right side of the room. On it was a few pairs of black clothing laid out, ninja-esq. They'd be doing this off normal…

She grinned. None of them could ever remember being normal.

* * *

**The Night**

The bricked walls of Azkaban were a thick oily substance that seemed to flicker as if the very stone wanted to fall from its height in this pestilant place. The whole island itself gave off feeling of dread that often brought any normal person, and then some, to their knees. The dark sickness that permeated the building seemed to edge off and even touch through the water like claws of nature.

She knew this. She felt this. And she thanked the Gods that were out there that she had protection. A pepper-up could be traced, as could wand signatures to a point and charms on a person. But she was a Slayer, a person who knew much about magic that the wizarding world at large had no idea about.

As a phoenix, she slowly made her way to the island, hundreds of miles above it, she could feel the threatening presence she despised. As a phoenix, she had a much higher level of empathy than normal. And the fact that she knew one of her best friends were currently down there, feeding those awful creatures, with no idea anyone believed him… she wanted to cry.

_No! I will not give in. Concentrate Phoenix! We need to hurry to Padfoot,_ the Slayer thought to herself, knocking her out of her funk.

The bird of fire swooped down as quickly as she could. Soon, she came upon the dark fortress infested with the vile Dementors. No one really knew what they were or where they came from. Not even the Watchers Council had that type of information. And before she landed, she changed. The only movement was a footprint upon the dark sand of the island. She gave no thought to that trace as the coming tide would surely wipe it away. She was proven correct as, just as the Slayer stepped silently on, the water splashed with a malicious shower of dark oozing sludge onto the sand.

It seemed that the water was infected with the demonic presence of pain and hatred as well.

Completely covered in a black cotton and leather outfit, she stayed to the shadows. She knew instinctively where the Dementors were for various reasons and was able to ward off the negative feelings with Wicca mental shields; Occlumency could only do so much. But still, her skin paled slightly from a cold draft. She ignored it.

She'd memorized the map, every cell and coordinate. She could not remember but a few names and didn't really need to. Even in the open light between cells, the Slayer moved covertly onward. Even if they had been awake or aware, the prisoners would not have seen her. She moved like a ghost, like an invisible wind though there was no feeling from her. There was no trace of her. She gave no shadow in the faded moon light that managed to arch through to the inside.

There was nothing there.

And that was just how she wanted it.

The Slayer was disgusted at the state of the prison. The muggles had it better. Dementors alone were cruel and unnecessary, something the Americans seemed to understand in a way that the Brittish ignored. Though she had little problem against this for true murderers, the Dementors made this torture for anyone; like the petty thieves and those that speak their minds.

And as far as she was concerned, no one deserved to be tortured. That would be saved for hell.

The walls she didn't touch as she had no wish to be slimed and leave any trace of it. She wore no shoes but the material at the bottom of the suit where her feet moved on protected the flesh while not leaving any sort of print. She walked on the front of her feet, her soles never touching the ground. The ends of her toes rarely had to make physical contact before she was moving.

Though she had always bested James and the other boys, save for occasionally Moony, becoming the Slayer and the mate of one of the most vicious vampires known had given her an affinity.

And she was using this for the benefit of the world. If Sirius were left in prison, she was sure society would be a worse place, though how much safer if on the outside she had no real idea. It was probably safer for her in fact if he was behind bars…. (lol)… but her conscious and soul kept her from doing anything. Sirius might have been very much a jackass, but he was Padfoot, the flirty Marauder, practically one of her elder brothers. God knows she had enough of that protectiveness in days of her schooling against the other guys at Hogwarts.

Her pulse quickened for a second before she forced it to settle. There were no wards protecting the place where she found Padfoot. For the first time since setting toe on this God-forsaken island, she stilled.

In his early years, he hadn't been a happy child. His family had belittled him for caring about muggles, though he had never met one as far as she knew. He had always been arrogant and a little conceited but had taken the muggle-lover jabs with pride and defended most others against more of the 'pure' part of society.

Dark hair and handsome features had half of the girls above twelve and a half tears nearly in love with him. Dark looks and eyes made him seem mysterious, though if you knew him, he was only slightly secretive. He rarely spoke about a) his family and b) prank secrets. It had been great fun trying to hardy some of his plans out of his trap. James had always been the easiest for her, seeing as how she used to be able to peak into his mind. Peter she'd left alone because he was like a kicked puppy, and Lupin quieted and then shut like the jowls of a wolf in full moon over prey when she pried.

She'd even perfected a spell to get certain information out of the others when they treated her too like a girl and not enough like one of the guys. She cared about her looks, though she wasn't nearly as vain as some of the other Gryffindors and many purebloods. It had been revenge in a form when she forced out little secrets like that every time they attempted to prank her overly viciously.

And that was a reason she was sure that Sirius Black had been placed in Gryffindor. James, Moony, Wormtail, and herself had always known that he could not hold his temper without someone there to hold him back.

Staring at this forlorn figure with hair as ratty as a spider's web and not nearly as provocative, she held back the urge to sob. This was a beaten creature, a man once great brought down without a reason.

This was an innocent man.

And with that thought, she readied herself for this…

* * *

Cliffhanger! But relax; I will do my best not to have you wait too long for the next chappie. Not nearly as long… -wince- Fixed one or two things. Added a line or two. Reaquainted myself with the story.


	15. 15: Escape from Azkaban

**Miss Memory: Escape from Azkaban**

**Chapter 15**

ESCAPE!

* * *

Previously: _Staring at this forlorn figure with hair as ratty as a spider's web and not nearly as provocative, she held back the urge to sob. This was a beaten creature, a man once great brought down without a reason._

_This was an innocent man. _

_And with that thought, she readied herself for this…_

* * *

And with a burst of flame she grew. Flames shot everywhere, enveloping just about all of the matter within ten feet of herself. Wings sprouted from her back and reformed with growing feathers around her tail, groin, sides, and then meshing with her neck and head. This wasn't her animagus transformation exactly. She was forming her power around her and staying in her right mind. This was more. This was a rapid evolvement of the space around Sirius Black's maximum security (though there seemed to be nothing there to keep him there) cell.

The man's eyes shot upon with the alien sound so near him and he almost screamed in fear as flames shot towards him. He was sure he was going to die and hoped to whatever higher being there was that James and Lily wouldn't hurt them for not being there with Remus Lupin to raise Harry.

His eyes whitened in shock at the color. Half a second before passing out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he wondered how Moony and the Cub were faring out in the world? Because he was insane. He'd just seen a dead girl.

* * *

The hairs on her arms and legs grew and she wondered at it being only slightly painful before her nose sharpened and her arms connected behind her. Another burst of flame came out of her and the area around her lightened to chalk clean with dust outside of her frame.

All this happened silently until the doors floors below banged open, waking the inhabitants of the other cells. Cat calls were hurdled throughout the doors of this black isle and a conflicting feeling came to the guilty. It was again loud with the insane defiance of the prisoners.

But Sirius Black was not among the protests of innocence. In fact, no one could ever have remembered him so quiet. But no questions came as this was a prison of the damned. He was assumed to have been broken in the night as many are. And yet none had gone to check on him when the doors had been opened with a bang. The old, half-deaf prison warden just woke up from his bothered nap, and then resumed his dream of a fairy and a latex swim hat.

He should have never taken the offered job back in his youth when he believed that beating a few heads in prison meant nothing when it could be called self-defense.

A hundred miles in the sky, where no one could witness the appearance, a phoenix and a dead-weight man appeared from nowhere. Before they could fall, the phoenix dived for the man, not allowing him to fall to his death in Azkaban after having just been freed, however illegally.

The newly transformed phoenix carried a thirty-four year old man as if he was carrion. He was lax enough to be and the smell coming from him would make vultures weap in hunger. They were paid no mind by the sky or the trees they came upon. The body of Sirius Black in fact had to rest the nails of a fire bird and the limbs of the oncoming brush.

And the Slayer could not help a little satisfaction when they had officially gotten away. Nor could she help a smirk when the man she was carrying let out an Oof! When his hand hit a tree trunk pretty hard.

But what can you expect? She is a woman!

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"_Escape from Azkaban!_

_Sirius Black on the Loose!"_

This headline and more greeted the populace of the wizarding world on the Tuesday after a phoenix had flown off into the night with a man grasped within her talons.

The Daily Prophet had a record number of mail counts that did not quite top the night of Halloween when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, but they must have tried.

The Ministry of Magic received a number of Howlers and no one had gotten a chance to plug any gossip up as the newspapers had the information only one hour after the information was discovered.

Two men in different cities, one with light brown hair and hairy palms, the other a burly blonde and a hunch, touched the picture of a madman. One frowned with worry. The other laughed but felt fear. Both were apprehensive at this notice of dangerous news.

But what was the question -again- on just about everybody's mind now?

"_Where had Harry Potter been placed?"_

* * *

Okay, this time, I really didn't mean to do that. Honest! Cross my heart and hope for Voldy to die! I wrote this just now to prove I wasn't a hypocrite. But crap! I guess I am... -pout-

Wow. Reading this I thought it was pretty good. But for some reason it also halted my ideas. Oh well. I'll think of something eventually. TBC. Don't worry.


End file.
